Luminous Heart
by Ryuu Masken
Summary: Kaorin is excited to go to Chiyo's summer home before the group parts for college, but what will she do when a simple mistake leads to the worst event of her life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey. This is my first fic in ages. I've been writing for a long time, but haven't posted anything, so… eh. I'm a lot better than my old fics, now. Please, give me your feedback. Writers can only get so much out of practice, and reviews with any sort of criticism would be greatly appreciated. Now, on with the fic.

Luminous Heart

_Brriiing_, the phone rang again. Kaorin gazed at it sleepily, wondering briefly what it was, and why it was making such shrill noises in her room. Finally, comprehension of the object came to her.

_Brriiing, _the sound came for the third time. Kaorin turned over in her bed, just thinking that she would let her parents answer it. The ringing sounded twice more, and Kaorin remembered that both of her parents were at work. She answered the phone.

"Hullo…?" She asked groggily. Who would be calling her this early?

"Ah, Kaorin-san!" came a small voice from the other end. Of course, Kaorin thought, Chiyo-chan. She's the only person who'd be awake this early. "Did I wake you?"

"Er… yeah," Kaorin muttered, "but, it's alright," she added hastily, recalling Chiyo's tendency to get upset easily.

"Oh, I'm sorry… but, anyway… would you like to come to my summer home this weekend? We're having a party there."

Kaorin mulled this over in her head for a moment. She had graduated, so she didn't have astronomy club to worry about… college wouldn't be starting for a few months… so she was free… and Sakaki would be there.

"Sure thing," Kaorin responded.

"Great!" Chiyo exclaimed. "Do you need a new swimsuit? We're all going shopping in a few days to get a few things, and Yomi-san needs to buy a new one, so…"

"I'll go with you guys."

"Alright! Well, I still have to call Sakaki-san and Tomo-san about it, so I'll talk to you in a few days, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye!"

Kaorin placed the phone back on its hook. She looked at the clock… 9 AM. It was later than she had thought. She yawned and stretched, making sure to work each muscle before she stood up. When she rose, she lazily wandered over to her desk, and plopped down in the chair.

Her eyes fluttered on the pictures of her friends. First, there was Chihiro, who had been Kaorin's best friend for a long time. They were often together, and Chihiro knew many of Kaorin's secrets, and visa versa. They had known each other for a few years, but they had nothing to brag about like Tomo and Yomi did.

The next picture was of little Chiyo-chan. The small, now thirteen year old girl had graduated high school with them and was now planning on studying abroad, in America. Chiyo was of the cutest people that Kaorin knew, with her little pigtails, and wide, curious eyes. Kaorin couldn't imagine such an innocent young girl going to America at her age. Anything could happen to her. Chiyo was smiling very brightly in this picture.

After Chiyo, there was a picture of Koyomi. Yomi was a very smart, bespectacled, self-conscious person. Kaorin never could figure out why she watched her weight so much. She had always thought that Yomi had nice weight for her size and figure. This picture was taken the last time Kaorin has seen Yomi, during graduation.

Then, there was Tomo. She was always so energetic, jumping and running around the classroom. Kaorin giggled to herself, remembering how Tomo would always been pegged in the head by Yukari-sensei's expert chalk-wigging abilities. This picture was from the only time Kaorin had stayed at Chiyo-chan's summer home. Tomo was perched on a banister, flashing the victory sign. She was blocking a great shot of Sakaki-san, but Kaorin had to admit, it really was a good picture. So, she decided to keep it.

Next was Osaka. Kaorin had also snapped this shot during graduation. Osaka was staring out a window, though anyone could easily tell she wasn't looking at what was outside, but rather what was within her own mind, miles and miles away. Coupled with the large, open mouthed smile she bore, the picture was Osaka in all of her glory. Kaorin thought that Osaka had some sort of hidden genius, considering her spontaneous thoughtful outbursts.

Kagura was next. The former swim team star was wearing her two-piece in this picture, taken at the beach near Chiyo-chan's summer home. Kaorin hadn't really talked to Kagura much, but took a picture regardless. Kaorin remembered how Kagura would always be prone to Tomo's random challenges, and how easily Kagura would win.

Next was the picture of Yukari-sensei and Kurosawa-sensei. The two had taken the group to Chiyo-chan's summer home, which was something that Kaorin hadn't expected. She had been worried that rooming with two teachers would be an uptight situation, but it turned out that Kurosawa-sensei—or, Nyamo, as Yukari-sensei and Tomo refer to her—was more relaxed than she was in school, and Yukari-sensei was even more lazy than she was in her own class… if that was even possible.

After looking at her teacher's pictures, Kaorin sickeningly remembered about what lingered in her trashcan. Kimura-sensei had sent her a picture of himself, embroidered with little hearts around the edges. Kaorin had thrown away the picture as soon as she had seen it, completely mortified. She had thought that she escaped him after graduation, but he apparently meant what he had said with his final outburst of, "But, Kaorin and I will be together forever!" She couldn't help but wonder what other horrors would come to her mailbox under his name.

Then, there was Sakaki. Or, as Kaorin preferred, Sakaki-san. Sakaki was the embodiment of coolness, with a perfect, strong body, long silky hair, and a cool demeanor. Well, at least that's what Kaorin thought until she began to talk to Sakaki more. She found out that Sakaki was not cold like her peers had said. Sakaki was actually kind, and loved cute animals. Kaorin just thought that this made Sakaki even cooler.

Kaorin would often waste her time just staring at the picture, or writing poems in the book the picture rested on. Sakaki had been the inspiration for so many of them. Kaorin once again started comparing herself to Sakaki, gazing deep into the picture. Wishing her hair could be as long and as beautiful as Sakaki's, wishing that she could be as fast or as athletic as Sakaki, wishing she could be as smart as Sakaki, wishing she could be with Sakaki, wishing Sakaki would notice her.

Kaorin sighed. Sakaki would never notice someone as plain and uninteresting as her. Even if she wasn't as cool or mysterious as people said, she still wouldn't notice little meager Kaorin. If she only had a day, just one day that she could spend with Sakaki-san…

Kaorin looked away from the pictures. She didn't want to think about her situation with Sakaki right now. She was glad that she had taken those pictures, though. She would always remember her friends from high school, even if they were scattered about the world. She suddenly remembered the picture that Tomo had taken for her. It arrived in the mail the day prior. Kaorin was rather surprised to see it; she didn't really expect Tomo to send it. It showed Kaorin leaning on Sakaki rather nervously, and Kaorin wished that she could calm down more around her. If she wasn't so timid, then maybe, Sakaki would notice her.

She put her hopes aside for now, and began to get dressed. She didn't have much to do today, except for study astronomy for her college classes, and to ask her mother about going to Chiyo-chan's summer home. Kaorin got excited at the thought… she would see Sakaki-san there. And, maybe… just maybe, she would get the chance to spend a day with her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, everyone. In the first 24 hours that this has been up, it's already doing better than all of my past fics. An OC will be introduced in this chapter, and he may return for a larger role, depending on what you all think of him. Please leave your input. And, a very special thanks to my two betas, A-chan and Mr. Torture.

---

"I'm leaving, now!" Kaorin shouted to her mother.

"Be careful, Kaori! Tokyo streets aren't the safest place at night!"

"I'll be fine, Mom!" Kaorin said, as she hurried out the door towards the shopping district where she was supposed to meet everyone. The days waiting for this little excursion from her home went by rather boringly. She had passed the time by caring forand playing with her kittens, doing chores, and of course, staring at the picture of Sakaki. She had jotted down a few more poems, too.

And, today, she thought excitedly, she would be able to see Sakaki-san! It had only been a week since graduation, but she still missed the sight of her idol. She had even picked out a good outfit for the situationa sleeveless shirt that showed off her slender arms and a pair of jean shorts, simply because it was a hot day out. The two articles of clothing matched rather nicely, though. Sighing, she wished that she could have arms as strong, yet as slim and smooth as Sakaki-san's.

She had even convinced her mother to give her a little money for shopping. She didn't need a new swimsuit or anything, but she had a few things in mind that she wanted to bring to Chiyo-chan's summer home.

And this time, Kaorin thought, she would not ride in Yukari-sensei's car. She remembered how she felt last time, and how it rendered her unable to swim with Sakaki-san. She just hoped that Tomo wouldn't get in the way this time. Kaorin started to become lost in her daydreams of her vacation with Sakaki, completely and perfectly absent of all others, especially Tomo.

She dreamedof swimming, watching Sakaki-san's elegant body flow through the water as if it was a part of it, her raven-black hair spreading about her like a storm cloud-- no, more like a warm comforting night, blanketing the earth. Kaorin swam after her with all her might, but she couldn't keep up with her idol. She began to get tired, but she still chased after that calm darkness drifting on the sea. But she could not make it. Kaorin began to sink, struggling to reach the surface again, and she could feel the air in her lungs burning. She sank deeper and deeper, and she knew that it was hopeless to continue. She let herself go limp and waited for darkness. Just as she thought that she was at Death's door, a pair of warm soft arms enveloped her. She recognized them immediately as Sakaki-san's.

Sakaki swam upward, her hair flowing about them, reminding Kaorin of an angel's wings, covering her in its protection. Kaorin felt happiness and relief surge through her as her head broke the water's surface. She coughed and sputtered her thanks and apologies to Sakaki. Sakaki held on to her tightly as she swam back to shore, merely saying, "It's alright, Kaorin… I'll take care of you, now."

Kaorin smiled and snuggled into her savior.

"Kaorin." Sakaki whispered, the name flowing perfectly through her soft lips.

"Yes, Sakaki-san?"

"Kaorin."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Hey, Kaaaaooooriiin!" a completely different voice came from Sakaki's mouth.

"Huh!" Kaorin gasped as she snapped back into reality. Tomo was yelling into her ear, with the rest of the group looking at her from across the street.

"Hey, are you ignoring us!" Tomo shouted.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I must have been daydreaming." Kaorin muttered, embarrassed.

"Ahh, were you dreaming about Sakaki-chan?" Tomo said in a quiet voice.

"O-Of course not!" Kaorin protested. Tomo laughed, and ran back to the group. Kaorin preferred walking. She became more and more nervous as she approached, though. What did Sakaki-san look like now? It hadn't been that long, but, what if she cut her hair, or something? "No," Kaorin thought, "Sakaki-san wouldn't do something like that."

Kaorin was relieved to see that Sakaki still looked exactly like she did when Kaorin last saw hertall, majestic, cool, and mysterious. Sakaki was staring absentmindedly intoa nearby store's window in such a way that made all the blood in Kaorin's body to rise to her head and boil. Kaorin remembered their last athletics competition, and how Sakaki-san had tied her hair into a ponytail. Sakaki had run so dutifully, with her shining hair billowing behind her elegantly as she passed all of the competition. Unfortunately, Yukari-sensei's slowness had put all that effort to naught. But, Kaorin would never forget the warm, loving smile Sakaki gave that day, when she gazed upon Chiyo-chan after the young girl had tried so hard. Kaorin grew redder. Light-headed, she managed to pull her gaze away from Sakaki and onto Yomi.

"So… Yomi-san, where are we headed?"

"First, we're going to the summer shop down the street, then—"

"Then," Chiyo interjected, "we're going to the new sweets shop for lunch!"

"Yeah!" Tomo yelled. "But, I wonder if Yomi-chan can handle the temptation? Can her diet hold!" Tomo laughed tauntingly.

"I'll be fine!" Yomi said gloweringly, glaring at Tomo.

"There's a new sweets shop?" Kaorin asked, turning towards Chiyo.

"Yes! It's called "Imagination Cake!"Chiyo said, ignoring the usual bickering between Tomo and Yomi. "They serve so many different kinds of desserts there!"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Osaka's dreamy voice floated by. "They've got all sorts of stuff… like cakes, and pies, and bread filled with sweets…"

"It sounds really good!" Kaorin said, whileponderings of what type of sweet Sakaki would enjoy filed into her mind.

---

The smell of cooked sugar filled Kaorin's nostrils. It was a delightful smell that made one reminisce of their childhood and become hungry instantaneously. This effect was enhanced by the bright colors and bubbly atmosphere provided. The waitresses and waiters were dressed in animal costumes as well. Several banners had been placed about the store and said things like, "Wonderland welcomes you!" and "Eat it tonight!" Kaorin noticed a grandfather clock in the corner of the restaurant with a sign that said "Believe in this," hanging from its hand. She realized that the other hand was missing, and the pendulum had fallen off.

Kaorin looked at Sakaki, and noticed a steady blush growing on her idol's cheeks. Yomi had familiarized this event with Kaorin in the past, and Kaorin had experienced it previously when she showed Sakaki-san pictures of her newborn kittens. That was Kaorin's first experience with the real Sakaki… and, truth be told, she liked the cuter Sakaki-san just as much as she liked the cool and mysterious Sakaki-san.

Someone in a full cat suit approached them. It gave a deep bow and said, "Ladies, if you will follow me to your table…" The muffled voice from within the suit was definitely male. The suit reminded the girls of their first culture fest. Kagura, who wasn't part of the class that year, remembered Tomo running by her stall while wearing the suit. It stuck out in her mind because Tomo had tripped right into a crowd. Kagura always laughed when she remembered all of the "what the hell's" that rang out.

The Cat-Man led them through what could easily be described as a child's heaven. Tables were polka-dotted, striped, full colored, filled with shapes, and decorated withall sorts of other patterns and arrangements in all shapes and sizes. Big, round tables that were designed to look like something out of King Arthur's court, big stars, squares, trapezoids, elongated diamond shapes, small triangles and Kaorin also spotted a large octagon made to look like a big stop sign.

The group in particular was seated at a circular table. The Cat-Man had laid out several pamphlet-like menuson the table, each in its own shape. The table itself was covered in purple stripes and yellow polka-dots against white. The girls took their seats—-Kaorin made sure to get one next to Sakaki—-and placed the bags from the summer shop under the table. Yomi had bought the swimsuit she needed, but Kaorin opted not to. Her pink one-piece still fit nicely. She did, however, purchase some sunscreen from some company based in France.

Osaka opened her oblong menu, and almost instantly said, "Oh… I want that!"

Kaorin opened her own star-shaped menu. Many pictures of strange yet appetizing deserts greeted her. She immediately saw the dish named "Temptation of Wheat" which seemed to be a collection of candy-filled breads. YesKaorin thought, thatis something Osaka would like. I wonder what Sakaki-san is going to order…?

Kaorin turned to the next page and saw a large ice-cream bowl made out to look like the popular Neko Coneko plushie. Desiring conformation, she stole a peek at Sakaki, and saw the familiar blush spreading across her face. Yes, that would be Sakaki-san's order.

The next page contained something for people on diets called the Apple of Memories. It was an apple covered in low-fat or sugarless candies. A little caption underneath the picture said, "Fat-free versions of all the candies you ate as a kid!" Definitely an order for Yomi. Kaorin looked at her. Yes, that fierce look boring into the page was a familiar one indeed. Tomo seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she was looking at Yomi with a snide grin growing across her face. Kaorin returned to her menu, determined to tune out the inevitable bickering.

The next page contained something that Kaorin couldn't describeit was something so perfectly tailored to her that it was unbelievable. Raspberry Heaven. The dish was a large platter of vanilla ice-cream with little raspberries stuck in it, covered in a raspberry sauce, with graham crackers. Whipped cream topped the dessert, and numerous raspberries could be seen in that, as well. Kaorin loved raspberries.

Satisfied, Kaorin set her menu down. She noticed that Sakaki had done the same. Kaorin wondered if she should start a conversation with her. Should she wait for someone else? No, Chiyo-chan and Kagura-san were still looking at their menus, Osaka was in her own world again, and Tomo and Yomi were fighting. Kaorin briefly hoped that it did not become physical. But, more importantly, what should she say to Sakaki-san? Questions and topics of conversation raced through her mind. Finally, one that she had been meaning to ask stood out. Kaorin hadn't asked Sakaki-san about her tests yet. Oh, but what if she did poorly and got upset? No, that couldn't happen, Kaorin reassured herself, Sakaki-san is too intelligent for that.

"S-So, Sakaki-san…" Kaorin started off, stumbling over her words like always. She had really hoped that she could get over that, but it seemed as impossible as scaling Mt. Fuji alone. "D-Did you do well on your e-entrance exams?"

"Yes. I passed the test for my first choice." Sakaki responded calmly. Waves of relief washed over Kaorin but did nothing to stanch how red her face had become.

"Th-that's great! I'm happy for you S-Sakaki-san!" There it was again. What was your first choice?"

"Veterinarian." Sakaki replied simply. "How about you?"

The question caught Kaorin completely off guard. She wasn't so surprised to see Sakaki-san doing something with animals, but to ask about her? About meager little Kaori? Kaorin turned an even deeper shade of red.

"U-Uh… well, I-I passed my first choice, too. I'm going t-to a college for astronomy…"

"Mm." Sakaki nodded, showing a small smile.

Kaorin became redder. Was that a sign of acceptance? Was Sakaki-san happy for her? Was she simply being courteous? Did she really care at all? Kaorin panicked. Should she keep talking? What should she say? What if Sakaki-san really didn't care at all? A sick feeling sprouted up in Kaorin's stomach.

The Cat-Man reappeared, this timewith a notepad and pen. "May I take your orders, ladies?" Kaorin noticed the blush line on Sakaki-san's face and briefly contemplated how visible her redness was. The girls placed their orders, but when it came to Sakaki, Kaorin was stunned.

"I'll have the Cat Sundae, please." Sakaki muttered. Even for Sakaki, it was quiet. Kaorin had to strain herself to even hear it. The Cat-Man seemed to understand, though, because he jotted it down and turned his large foam head to Kaorin.

"And you, miss?"

"I-I'll have the Raspberry Heaven, please." Kaorin said, jostled from her surprise.

"Good choice," the Cat-Man nodded. "Miss?" He said, the head turning towards Osaka.

"Temptation of Wheat!" The words fell lazily out of Osaka's mouth, despite her attempt at enthusiasm. That was the last thing Kaorin heard before turning her thoughts to her idol and what caused her to become so quiet. Did she really become that shy around cats? Or was it something Kaorin had said?

"So, Kaorin." She was shaken from her thoughts a second time. "You were in Astronomy Club, right?" It was Kagura asking the question.

"Uh, yes…" Kaorin shyly responded.

"What was that like? I wanted to join the club when I heard about it, but I was already too loaded with sports and stuff." Kagura inquired. Kaorin wondered if she was being serious or not

"It's pretty interesting," she said anyway, "we learned about all of the constellations, the phases of the moon, made star charts, the Zodiac, and stuff like that."

"Whoa… that's pretty cool. You're becoming an astronomer, right? What do you do there?"

"Er…" Kaorin wondered what brought on the sudden questioning. "Well, astronomers mainly research the Universe to find out things that we don't know about it. Like black holes, for example. We don't really know much about those."

"Ooh," Osaka suddenly spoke. "I know about those. They're gateways to other universes, right?"

"Well, that is one theory. It's the Wormhole Theory, I believe."

"Wow… a gateway to another universe… I wanna find one some day…"

"But, Osaka-san," Chiyo's worried voice floated by, "black holes are also said to crush anything that enters it! Even light!"

"It's not like she could even reach one, anyway." Yomi said, newly victorious in her bout against Tomo.

"Well, black holes are all theory anyway…" Kaorin said. "They're hard to prove, because they're nearly impossible to see in space."

"You're very knowledgeable." Sakaki said quietly. Kaorin's head filled with blood again.

"R-Really? Thank you very much, Sakaki-san!" Kaorin said cheerily.

"Here's your food, girls." Kaorin jumped a little bit. She hadn't even noticed their waiter's presence. A small blush crept upon Sakaki's cheeks again. Kaorin couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. The Cat-Man had begun placing the food expertly on to the table, withoutlosing a single crumb of cake or drop of melted ice-cream. "Enjoy your meal," he said before walking off.

Kaorin learned that the name of her meal was a very proper one indeed. Every part of it was expertly made, and every ingredient complimented each other nicely. The small talk was good as well, since Kaorin had little chance to speak to her friends during her third year. She made sure to savor every word spoken by Sakaki.

Part way though the conversation, Yomi had suddenly looked beyond Kaorin's head and choked. Though Kaorin looked, she couldn't see what had surprised Yomi. When Kaorin asked, Yomi simply stated that it must have been her imagination.

---

Stomachs full, gossiping done, and sweet teeth satisfied, the girls paid their tab, and reluctantly left the restaurant.

"I really like this place." Tomo said.

"Yeah," Kagura agreed, "it's really comfortable here, for some reason."

"I agree," Kimura chimed in.

Tomo jumped into Yomi, Kaorin shrieked, Osaka took a few steps back, Kagura gasped, and Sakaki merely looked worried.

"What the hell're you doing here!" Tomo shouted.

"Here. Please accept this." Kimura said ignoring Tomo. He handed a small envelope to Kaorin, cracked his neck, and walked away.

Kaorin held the letter in shaking hands. Should she open it? Everyone was looking at her curiously. Nervously, she turned the letter over, and let out a small cry when she saw that it was sealed with a small heart. She managed to break it open and pull out the letter. She read it slowly.

Kaorin steadily turned the palest color anyone had ever seen her. Tomo could have sworn that she saw small cracks appear in Kaorin's little frame. Kaorin's mouth was agape and her eyes were wide in shock. The letter fell from her hands. Yomi reached down and picked it up.

"Dear Kaorin," she recited, "now that you have graduated, you can come live with me! My address is… oh, god." Yomi was shocked. "There… there are hearts all over it!"

"Are you alright?" Sakaki asked, looking at her petrified friend. Kaorin's only response was a small groan.

---

'That really sucks, Kaorin." Kagura muttered. "He's been sending you pictures of him, too?"

"Yeah…" Kaorin whined. Kimura's sudden appearance had put a damper on her day. She was lingering towards the back of the group, the event taking a toll on her will.

The group was on their way back to the train station. Night had already fallen, and they were loaded with packages from their trip. They were the only people on the street, Kaorin had noticed. They were walking past a shady looking building with boards over its windows. The look of it really creeped Kaorin out, and she couldn't wait to be past it.

They had almost passed the foreboding alleyway between the boarded building and the next when Kaorin suddenly felt something probe against her back and a hand clap over her mouth, pulling her back. She had dropped her bags and attempted to scream through the man's hand.

Something she had done alerted Sakaki, who turned around and saw with wide-eyed shock what was happening. "Kaorin!"

The rest of the group turned around. Kaorin felt tears burn at the corners of her eyes as she watched comprehension and horror dawn upon each face of her friends. Tears gathered in Chiyo's eyes. Sakaki took a step forward.

"Don't move!" the man rasped. "I've got a gun on your little friends back. Now, gimme all of your goods, and yer money too, if you wanna see her make it through tonight." He began laughing quietly. He traced his tongue down Kaorin's neck. It sent fearful shivers up and down her spine and sickness to her stomach.

Sakaki looked very flustered, very confused, and most of all, afraid. Kaorin could tell that everyone was counting on Sakaki-san to take care of the situation, but she wished that she didn't have to see Sakaki-san like this. Chiyo started sobbing.

"Shut up!" The robber yelled, moving the gun and now putting it against Kaorin's temple. "Shut up, you damn brat!" Light from a nearby lamp made the metal of the gun gleam menacingly. Chiyo did the best she could to steady her crying.

"Okay… okay… now put down your bags…"

Kaorin could smell the alcohol on the man's breath as he yelled his orders past her. She could feel the bristly hairs of his mustache, but... why was she feeling that...? The man's head should be-- As soon as she realized what was wrong, she felt him breathing hotly into her ear. Her eyes shot open widely as his slimy tongue licked her neck directly under her ear, leaving a coat of acidic saliva. The girls looked on in disgust and surprise, unsure of what to do. "I said put down your bags! Now! Unless, you just want me to take this sweet little thing, instead," he added with a soulless, drunken laugh. Everyone did as they were told. Sakaki's eyes darted from the man's face, back to Kaorin's frightened one. Kaorin watched her idol's eyes move back and forth hopelessly and felt something in her heart flicker and die. But didn't Sakaki-san just look behind the robber, too?

Kaorin's suspicions were confirmed when she felt the gun leave the side of her head and the hand being jerked away. Kaorin took a step forward, and felt another hand take hold of her arm. Sakaki was pulling her towards the rest of the group. Kaorin couldn't help but wonder for a moment if she was in another one of her daydreams. She had stopped right next to Sakaki, looking up at her. Sakaki's eyes suddenly grew wide, and Kaorin felt both of Sakaki's hands push her small body away. Kaorin staggered back a few steps, but before she could even mentally question why, a loud crack sounded, followed by a cry of pain.

A neat bullet hole had made its way into the wall next to where Kaorin had been a moment earlier. But that didn't concern Kaorin. Not at all. Kaorin was much more worried about the wound that was now on her idol's arm, and the fact that Sakaki-san was bleeding. The bullet had grazed her upper arm and made a smooth cut. Sakaki clapped a hand over the wound, but blood still poured out from between her fingers.

"S-Sakaki-san! Are you all right?" Kaorin's voice was filled with panic and worry.

"Yes… I-I'm fine." Sakaki said, despite the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

A shout behind her awoke Kaorin to the fact that the thief was still there. Turning her head, she saw the burglar engaged in a fistfight with another man, the gun lying uselessly on the ground nearby. The form of the two men struggling on the ground was coupled perfectly with the sound of clashing bone and sinew. A cry, followed by the sickening crack of a skull against cement marked the end of the struggle. Kaorin looked at the gun again… no, it was too far away.

The man who stood up was silhouetted, and the girls couldn't see his face. He turned his head towards them andtook a step forward into the light. Relief spread over the group when they saw that he wasn't the person who had just held them up. The man was tall, but not as tall as Sakaki-san, Kaorin noted. His build reminded Kaorin of one of the boys she used to talk to in school. However, his short messy hair reminded her of Kimura-sensei. She also saw that the man was wearing sunglasses, even though it was night. There was also a large bruise forming on his cheek. Kaorin noticed that Sakaki took a step back, hiding her arm in the shadows.

"Are you girls all right?" he asked. No one responded, and his head scanned across the girls until it finally stopped on Chiyo-chan. The view of his sunglasses remained on her for a moment before he finally said, "My god…" he said, taking off his sunglasses. He took a few steps forward and kneeled in front of the quietly crying girl. "You're adorable."

"Who are you?" Yomi asked. The man stood up to face her. He smiled a large friendly smile.

"My name is Kazuki. Now, are you girls all right?" Kaorin looked to Sakaki. Was she going to say anything? Sakaki returned her gaze. Kaorin felt her face go red again. The shade deepened when Sakaki nodded, and it was a second before Kaorin realized what she was supposed to do.

"Uh… S-Sakaki-san is hurt!" Kaorin called out, gesturing towards her idol. Chiyo let out an audible sob. Kazuki walked over to Kaorin and Sakaki, while Yomi and Kagura tried to comfort Chiyo.

"Let me see," Kazuki offered, reaching out to Sakaki's arm. Sakaki pulled her arm out of the shadows slowly, cautiously, scanning the man as she did so. Kaorin wondered why she was so hesitant around the man who had just saved them. Kazuki took Sakaki's arm into his hand-—much to Kaorin's jealously—-and peered at the wound. "Yeah," he started, "you got grazed pretty nice. I've got some stuff at my house that'll fix this right up", heoffered, allowing Sakaki her arm back. "It's not too far from here. Hell, we could probably walk there faster than an ambulance could drive here."

Kazuki looked from girl to girl, smiling widely. Kaorin followed his eyes. She knew that she felt like she could trust this guy… after all, he did just save her. Sakaki-san was hesitant; Kaorin knew this even though Sakaki-san's face did not show it. Osaka still looked frightened. Kaorin knew that it took a lot to snap her out of her reverie, but once she was, she would be stuck like that for a while.

Tomo looked completely different from what Kaorin was used to. The normally loud and abrasive girl now had the look of a wounded animal. Yomi and Kagura were still trying their best to calm Chiyo-chan down. Kaorin noticed how they both looked like mothers tending to their own children.

Kaorin's gaze strayed back to Sakaki. "S-Sakaki-san…?"

Sakaki nodded towards her, and then looked back to Kazuki. "I'll go."

"Okay, then!" he called out merrily. "Just follow me." He started off down an alleyway.

"You guys can go home, if you want." Sakaki said.

"I-I'll go with you, Sakaki-san!" Kaorin called.

"Me, too." Osaka said quietly. "He might be dangerous."

"Yeah," Yomi agreed. "He seems just too friendly… Chiyo-chan, do you want to stay here?"

"N-No… I-I wanna go with you guys…" She said tearfully.

"I'll watch her," Kagura suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Yomi concurred. "Everyone, be careful."

Kaorin was surprised. Why would this man save them if he wanted to harm them? He had just saved her, didn't he? He had saved them all from being mugged, didn't he? Sakaki-san was already heading down the alleyway after the man. Kaorin picked up her bag from the ground. She hurried down the alleyway after Sakaki.

Kaorin could hear the footsteps of her friends behind her and the footsteps of Sakaki and Kazuki in front of her. She saw Sakaki turn at the other end of the alley and followed.. No one was speaking.

"Well, here we are. Told ya' we could get here faster!" Kazuki's jovial voice came. Kaorin had barely exited the alley when she saw Kazuki standing on a stoop next to her. He pulled out his keys, humming a little tune to himself, unlocked his door, and let everyone in.

The house was nothing special, Kaorin noted. A bit of a mess here and there, and very little in terms of decoration. The most she could see off-hand was a small plastic figurine of a medieval soldier with an axe. The floors were like they werein any other home, and the wallpaper was peeling at the ceiling. Kazuki led Sakaki into a different room. Kaorin followed hastily.

Sakaki was sitting in a chair, watching Kazuki's every move, as he looked through some drawers and cabinets. The rest of the group filed in slowly. Kazuki placed a bowl he had taken from a cupboard in the sink, and let it fill with cold water. He looked over all of the girls again.

"Hey… now that I can see you all clearly… aren't you the girls whose table I waited on?"

Yomi and Kaorin could both feel beads of sweat growing at their temples.

"You mean… you work at that place?" Yomi asked.

"Yep! Neko-Kazuki, they call me." He responded, turning off the water, and taking a washcloth from his counter. Kaorin finally noticed that they were in a kitchen. Kazuki sat down on a footstool next to Sakaki and began dabbing the cold water over her wound. Kaorin watched him jealously.

"So… what are all of your names? You're Sakaki, right?"

"Mm." Sakaki muttered.

"And, you are?" he said looking at Chiyo.

"C-Chiyo Mihama," Chiyo choked out. Tears were still streaming from her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Chiyo-chan," he said warmly. "And you?" he spoke to Kaorin this time.

"Kaori Aida." She responded quickly. She didn't really listen as he continued asking names, through Tomo's nervous response to Osaka's shell-shocked one. Kaorin made sure to watch the man's every move, in case he did intend on hurting Sakaki-san. He seemed gentle enough, though. The way he talked, the way he carelessly smiled, and the way he gently dabbed at Sakaki-san's arm. It gave Kaorin a sort of subconscious reassurance, but she made sure to be prepared. She couldn't let anything happen to Sakaki-san.

Kazuki let out a few hums while looking closer at Sakaki's wound. "It doesn't look infected… shouldn't need stitches, either… All right," he said loudly, "I'll just bandage it up, and you can be on your way!"

"Um…" Chiyo let out, "A-Are you qualified to be doing this?" Kaorin gave herself a mental smack in the head. Why hadn't she thought of that question? It was so obvious!

"Yeah, took medical classes in college." He responded calmly. "My degree is right there on the wall behind you. I only took it as a minor, though, so I'm no PhD." Kaorin looked at the spot he gestured to, and sure enough, there was a degree with the name "KAZUKI YOTSUA" in large letters in the middle.

Kaorin turned her gaze back onto Kazuki. He was spraying some sort of liquid on Sakaki-san's cut, which Kaorin could only assume was some sort of disinfectant. Kaorin made a mental note to look for any suspicious behavior in Sakaki-san, in case everyone's suspicions were well placed. Kaorin watched Kazuki's every move as he wrapped the bandages around Sakaki's arm.

"All right, all done. You girls can go now. Unless you want some tea or something?"

"No, that's all right." Yomi said. "Thank you for your help."

"Thank you." Sakaki said as she stood up.

"No, no, it's nothing!" Kazuki said, scratching the back of his head. "I enjoy doing stuff like this, honestly. It's not often someone will let me help them, instead of dashing off to the nearest hospital. Now, if any of your girls are around and need help, you know where to find me, right?"

"Yes," they all said at once.

"All right, don't hesitate!" Kazuki said happily, as he led them back to his door. "Don't be strangers! I'll see you later!" He shouted the final gleeful farewell as he closed the door behind him.

---

Kaorin plopped down on her bed. The train trip home had been filled with discussing the events of that night, and they were in disagreement of whether or not that guy could be trusted, or if he was just trying to lure them back. Kaorin had little time to think until now. Everything had happened so fast. But… Sakaki-san had saved her life, hadn't she?

A wellspring of emotions erupted within Kaorin's heart. Respect, admiration, thankfulness, happiness, and… and… something else. Something Kaorin couldn't place. Something so familiar, yet so distant and unknown. It felt like it had been in her heart the entire time, though this would be the first time Kaorin can remember experiencing it. A poem came to her mind. She stood up, feeling as light as a feather, and jotted it down hastily in her book. She settled down to sleep. In two days, they would be going to Chiyo-chan's summer home…

---

Kaorin was standing against a wall, her eyes wide with fear. Sakaki tried to run after her, but no matter how hard she pressed forward, or how fast she ran, she grew no closer. Kaorin turned her head towards Sakaki slowly.

"Sakaki-san…" the name escaped her lips fearfully, in a whisper that was as loud as a gong in Sakaki's ears. Tears spilled from Sakaki's eyes. Then, the sound came. The sound that Sakaki dreaded: the crack of distant thunder. A hole opened up over Kaorin's heart, pouring out blood. Sakaki screamed. There was another crack. Another hole, in Kaorin's shoulder. She fell to the ground like a lifeless doll. Sakaki finally was able to move, and she dashed to her fallen friend, taking her body into her arms.

"Kaorin!" She shouted again and again, "Kaorin! Kaorin!" It was too late. There was already no light left in her eyes. "Kaorin! Kaorin!" Sakaki shouted again, shaking the body in her arms. No, no, this couldn't be. Kaorin couldn't be dead. "Kaorin! Kaorin!" The body in Sakaki's arms made no move as her tears spilled onto it. "Kaorin!" She shouted one final time, before collapsing on to her dead friend. She felt hate beyond words at the one who fired the gun. But where was he? It was too dark… she couldn't see. But she heard laughing, the same laughing she had heard earlier that night… Sakaki screamed.

Then Sakaki awoke. She was still in her bed, yet she was crying. It was just a dream. She hugged her legs to her chest and let the tears flow freely. But… what if she hadn't moved fast enough? What if she didn't see the man about to fire the gun? What if Kazuki hadn't saved them? Where would they be now? Would Kaorin be all right?

Sakaki couldn't bear the thought of Kaorin being dead and started to sob into her bed sheets. She couldn't ever let anything like that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reading, everybody. Though, I would appreciate it if more of you reviewed. Heh. Please, give me any feedback you might have. Or, even a "nice job, Ryuu", or a "Hey, keep it up," or something. Reviews are a writer's blood, y'know. A lot of people don't realize what it means to open your mail box and see, "hey, I loved your story!" I mean, leaving a review means that you're actually someone, and not just means that you look like a statistic on the hits sheet. Oh, and by the way, there is no cat-girl maid Kaorin that the Butterfly promised. Sorry to disappoint.

---

The gates to Chiyo-chan's house slid open almost soundlessly. It marveled Kaorin the first time she saw it, gates so large slinking perfectly and stealthily into their receptacles. However, that mild surprise was nothing compared to her reaction at the size of Chiyo-chan's house, when she visited there in her first year of high school to make the costume for their culture fest.

Kaorin started up the large driveway. She had walked the length between Chiyo-chan's house and her own earlier than what she was supposed to, but for a very simple reason: Sakaki-san was always there early. When Kaorin found out about this last summer, she had been disappointed to find out that Sakaki had always arrived early. If she had only known a year sooner, Kaorin used to think, she could've spent that extra time with Sakaki-san. But, now that the chance had presented itself once again, Kaorin made sure to jump at the opportunity.

Chiyo-chan was already waiting outside the front door, waving her arms enthusiastically. Kaorin waved and ran the rest of the way to her youngest friend.

"Welcome!" Chiyo called as Kaorin approached, holding the front door open for her.

"Thank you." Kaorin said as she entered Chiyo-chan's cool house. It had been rather hot out, and the chilled air against her skin felt wonderful.

"Sakaki-san is already here," Chiyo-chan said, completely oblivious to the redness brewing on Kaorin's face. "She's upstairs, in my room." Chiyo led Kaorin up the stairs. Kaorin felt a bit apprehensive about seeing Sakaki. She had been so excited to see Sakaki-san after the events of the other night, but now that she was here, getting nearer with every step…

Kaorin's heart rang out with every movement, a shill cry echoing through her being. Her footsteps chimed against the hardwood floor sounding out like a gong, growing louder with each step. She watched Chiyo-chan's hand reach out for the doorknob to her room, as sweat formed on Kaorin's brow. The door swung open, and she had to resist the urge to run away. Swallowing a large lump that had suddenly made its way into Kaorin's throat, she stepped through the door with shaking legs.

All of the blood in Kaorin's body rushed to her head. Sakaki-san was lying on the ground, holding a small, brown cat to her chest, with a look of pure bliss on her face. Kaorin could only stare with her mouth agape at the sight. She knew about Sakaki-san's love for cute things, but to see her like this… Sakaki-san looked very cute herself. Mustering all of her willpower to stop staring—her eyes didn't seem to want to listen to this particular order—Kaorin entered the room.

"Kaorin-san is here!" Chiyo called. Sakaki suddenly snapped back into the real world, and, in a flash, was in a sitting position.

"Hello." She said stoically, as if nothing had happened.

"H-Hello, Sakaki-san!" Kaorin said a little louder than intended. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and it felt like a colony of butterflies had made their den in her stomach. Something mewed at her feet. Kaorin set her bag down and looked at the small kitten. "C-Chiyo-chan, I didn't know you had a kitten."

"It's not mine," Chiyo said. "It's Sakaki-san's."

"S-Sakaki-san's…" Kaorin muttered, bending down to get a better look at it. It mewed at her again. Kaorin looked at Sakaki, and felt a warm flush cross her face. "May I pet it?"

"Mm." Sakaki nodded. Kaorin cautiously lowered her hand towards the kitten's head, as it looked up at her expectantly. Her hand connected with its soft fur, and she gently petted it. The kitten closed its eyes in contentment.

"D-Does it have a name?" Kaorin asked

"Mm. His name is Maya." Sakaki replied. Kaorin looked towards Sakaki. The tall girl was staring at her, but her eyes betrayed nothing negative. Actually, as Kaorin took in the full sight of Sakaki-san's face, she realized that she was smiling. At _her._ Kaorin's heart soared, and she felt like she was surrounded by a field of golden flowers, with a bell chiming behind her, ringing for her happiness.

Chiyo's doorbell rang again, and Kaorin was shocked back into reality. Realizing that she was probably staring at Sakaki-san the entire time, she returned her gaze to Maya, blushing heavily. Chiyo had left the room saying she was going to answer the door.

Sakaki watched Kaorin gently playing with Maya, petting him affectionately, and watching him so intently. They looked… cute. It was reassuring to Sakaki, seeing Kaorin in such a relaxed state. Sakaki had taken notice to how tense she always was around her, and it had always made her feel slightly uneasy to see her so. Kaorin had become more comfortable as the years went on, but she was always stuttering when she spoke to Sakaki.

Sakaki had wondered why before, but whenever she asked her friends, they simply made up an excuse and changed the topic. Maybe she could find out the reason at Chiyo-chan's summer home?

Chiyo returned with Osaka, Tomo, and Yomi. They all said their hellos—Kaorin's had been more of a nervous mutter—and took their seats around the room.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Kagura-san, Yukari-sensei, and Kurosawa-sensei!" Chiyo piped cheerily.

"I think Kagura said that she was getting a ride with Kurosawa-sensei." Yomi indicated.

"In Nyamo-chan's car?" Tomo inquired.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then, that means…" Tomo said, leaving a long pause for dramatics, "Yukari-chan is brining her car, too! Alright!"

Chiyo-chan turned a delicate shade of white. Kaorin knew she was reliving her experiences in Yukari-sensei's car, and Kaorin could sympathize. She would ride in Kurosawa-sensei's car this time, no matter whose car Sakaki-san sat in. It would simply be better for her health. Maya nuzzled himself against Kaorin's hand, purring gently. A horn sounded outside.

"They're here!" Chiyo exclaimed excitedly. The girls stood up and collected their bags.

"Maya." Sakaki cooed softly, holding out her arms, her bag strung over her shoulder. The kitten leaped into Sakaki's arms. Kaorin blushed. If Sakaki-san had spoken to her in that voice… A shiver ran down her spine just thinking about it. Her idol gracefully strode out of the room, and Kaorin shuffled after her. Kaorin's eyes followed Sakaki's every move. Idol… the word just didn't fit anymore. No, not an idol, but… something more. Something closer…

The two stepped out into the sunlight, and a wave of heat passed over Kaorin, but somehow, she could not help but think that some of it had nothing to do with the sun. Kurosawa-sensei had gotten out of her car, along with Kagura, who was brightly smiling at everyone.

"Yukari is still not here?" Nyamo sighed. "She should be here by now."

"Ahh, Yukari-chan is always late," Tomo said, waving her hand dismissively. "Besides, knowing her, she'll be here in a matter of seconds, like always!" She continued, pointing at the gates at the end of the driveway.

Minutes passed. The gates made no movement, and neither had Tomo. Many of the girls could feel large beads of sweat at their temples. Yomi simply felt embarrassed looking at her.

"Okay, okay," Tomo groaned, letting her arm fall limp, "I guess not."

The gates churned open. Yukari's abused white car trudged up the lane. The car stopped, and the door opened. Yukari stepped out.

"Yukar—" Nyamo was cut off.

"Yukari-chan! You're late! You're late!" Tomo chanted.

"Yeah, yeah, so what?" Yukari chided. "Who's in whose care this year?"

Chiyo had already snuck into Nyamo's car. Yomi had edged near the passenger side seat. Tomo hopped right into Yukari's car.

"Kaorin." A gentle voice sounded. Kaorin jumped and turned around to face Sakaki, turning red in the face.

"Y-Yes, Sakaki-san?"

Sakaki held out Maya. "Could you watch him, please?"

"O-Of course!" Kaorin exclaimed, taking the small life into her arms. "I'll do my best!"

"Thanks." Sakaki smiled, and headed towards Yukari's car. A wind picked up, and Sakaki's long hair waltzed in it.

"So cool…" Kaorin muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, she is…" Osaka said, walking towards Kaorin. "But, she can be really cute, too, y'know? Like the way she plays with that kitten…"

"Yeah…" Kaorin agreed, before climbing into Kurosawa-sensei's car. She held Maya close, and the kitten nuzzled against her chest. Kurosawa-sensei started the car, and headed down Chiyo's driveway. Kaorin gave one last look at Yukari-sensei's car before Kurosawa turned onto the road. She dearly hoped that Yukari wouldn't do anything too stupid.

Wistfully, Kaorin turned her sights to the cat lazing on her chest. She began petting him with one hand, while supporting him with the other. Kaorin couldn't help but be a little jealous. Sakaki cared for Maya so much, and Kaorin wished she could mean that much to Sakaki. She remembered the poem that had come to her after that night they were attacked.

This new emotion  
Singing for you, sweet raptures  
My love, my savior

Love… Kaorin wasn't sure if that was truly what she felt. But, it was so strong, dominating her entire being. It was everything she expected, yet entirely different. Just like described in poems and romance stories, but even still, not just so. Prominent and perfectly contradictory.

Kaorin was worried what the others would think if they ever found out. Would they reject her? What would Sakaki-san think? Would Kaorin be ousted from their lives? Would she no longer be their friend? These thoughts scared her.

She had been exited when she had discovered this feeling. She had lost hope of ever truly experiencing it, as she had graduated high school already, and had yet to find anyone she had any interest in. Except for Sakaki-san. She recalled how fervently she embroidered Sakaki's name underneath the poem.

The only person who knew how Kaorin really felt was Chihiro. She had called Kaorin just the day prior…

---

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kaorin!"

"Oh, Chihiro. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Listen, I wanted to tell you that I'm going on vacation tomorrow. And guess where to? Hokkaido! It's going to be so much fun!"

"That's great! I'm going to Chiyo-chan's summer house with Sa… ka… ki…-san…" Kaorin looked down at the two lines in front of her. She had been trying to figure out the third, and suddenly it hit her. With a shaking hand, she wrote it down.

"Kaorin? What's wrong?"

"Chihiro… I… I think that…"

"What is it?"

"I think that… I'm in love with… Sakaki-san."

"What?!"

Kaorin's eyes began to tear up. "You think I'm weird, don't you?"

"No, no, not at all!" Chihiro assured her. "You just caught me off guard, that's all!"

"Chihiro… thank you."

"Anytime, Kaorin."

---

Love… such a simple word. Such an indefinable word. Such a powerful word, with the power to do anything. But, would Sakaki-san ever feel the same way? Or would Kaorin find herself loving… yet receiving none in return?

Kaorin sighed. Maya had fallen asleep. Osaka was staring out the window with her mouth open in a wide smile. Yomi was talking with Kurosawa-sensei. Chiyo was the only one unoccupied. No… Chiyo-chan was not who she wanted to talk to, right now. She highly doubted that the newly teenage girl could completely understand how she felt.

But, Chiyo did understand one thing. She could tell it rather simply when she turned to Kaorin, and saw her staring at Maya's sleeping frame with nothing but sorrow in her eyes. The youngest girl wondered what was bothering Kaorin, and if there was anything she could do to help. She would have to confront her sometime at the summer home.

Kaorin let her mind wander into her daydreams… but instead of being rescued, she dreamed of admitting her newfound feelings to Sakaki. However, even in her own mind, they all ended in the same way: rejection. Sakaki was not… like Kaorin was. And, even if she was, she wouldn't go for someone like Kaorin, would she? No… of course not. Kaorin wasn't cute enough for Sakaki. She looked rather plain, in her own opinion. Not cute, or sexy, or cool, or anything. Just… plain.

Kaorin began to wonder if it was even a good idea to come on this trip. No, she assured herself, it is good. This will be the last time I'll be able to see Sakaki-san.

A streak of pain shot through her heart. The last time… She would have to be able to see her again, right? They would end up at the same college or something, right? A dark thought flowing through her mind reminded her that she was going to college for Astrology, where as Sakaki was going to a medical college.

Hopelessness consumed her. Her last chance would be to tell her within the next two days. Would she be able to do it? She would have to try her best. Or else… or else she might lose Sakaki-san… forever.

---

The car slowly came to a halt in front of the wooden beach house. The sudden silencing of the churning motor brought Kaorin back to awareness of the people around her. The doors were opened by the people next to her. Kaorin clambered out, which she found surprisingly difficult without the use of her hands. When she had finally managed to get out of the car—luckily not waking Maya—Kaorin found her legs very stiff from the ride.

Stretching them as she walked, she gathered with the girls. Sakaki had emerged from Yukari's vehicle looking a little disheveled, but still calm and stoic, like always. She smiled at Kaorin… or was it at Maya? Distress clouded Kaorin's thoughts. Could she really enjoy herself, now that she had these feelings? No, she told herself firmly, I am going to enjoy this vacation to its fullest.

The girls collected their bags from the trunks of the cars, and began towards the front door. The thought had crossed Kaorin's mind why Sakaki-san hadn't asked for Maya back, as Kaorin supported the dozing kitten in one arm, while holding her bag with the other. A quick glace at Sakaki revealed that she was following Tomo rather closely. A story Yomi had relayed to her during their second year of high school floated back into her memory. The bespectacled girl had told her about how Tomo had stolen the key to the door, and threw it into the nearby woods. They started taking precautions after that.

Though, despite the sly smile firmly rooted on Tomo's face, they made it into the house with no disturbance. The house was very plainly air-conditioned, much to Kaorin's relief. She had been looking forward to the coolness of the house's air since she had first stepped outside. The scent of wood was heavy in the air, and Kaorin breathed it in deeply. She always found such a scent to be nostalgic for her. Tomo had dropped her bag as soon as she entered, and charged in. "Let's go swimming!" she yelled, pulling of her shirt revealing the bikini top underneath.

Yomi sighed. "That's something grade schoolers do…" Kaorin stifled a sigh herself. If she had 100 yen for every time she heard Yomi say that, she'd be the richest woman in all of Japan. Tomo never seemed to learn, though. Or maybe she just did it to hear Yomi chide her? Kaorin had always thought that there was something more to the hyperactive girl, but she had never had the time or the mind to get close enough to find out.

"Not so fast…" Kurosawa-sensei said. "We need to figure out who is sleeping where."

"Me an' Nyamo get our own rooms," Yukari said forcefully.

"How will we decide this year?" Chiyo asked.

"Let's draw straws!" Tomo exclaimed.

"Straws?" Kaorin inquired. This could be her chance to room with Sakaki-san. She wasn't able to last year, because they had already planned out the rooms. She had expected this to be the case this year as well, but it seemed different.

"There's some spaghetti in the kitchen," Chiyo suggested.

"Sounds good! I'll be right back!" Yukari charged off through a nearby door. Kaorin waited anxiously.

"Kaorin." A smooth voice to her left said. Kaorin jumped, and blushed heavily, turning.

"Y-Yes, Sakaki-san?" Nervously the words stumbled out.

"May I see Maya?" Sakaki asked quietly. Kaorin suddenly remembered that she had a sleeping kitten in her hands.

"Yes, o-of course!" Kaorin timidly handed the kitten over. Sakaki took him gently from Kaorin's hands, brushing them softly. Kaorin's blush deepened. Sakaki lovingly hugged the animal to her chest.

Yukari burst through the door again, holding a line of seemingly equally sized noodles.

"Okay, there are seven of you, and two other bedrooms," she explained. "So, the four long ones get the bigger room, and the three smaller ones get the smaller room, see?"

"Yukari," Nyamo said silkily, "you seem to be having fun."

"I've always wanted to do this."

The girls formed a group around Yukari, studying the noodles carefully. Kaorin tried to find some difference between them, but could not find one. But, still, the chances of her rooming with Sakaki-san seemed pretty good, though she didn't know the exact numbers. Tomo drew first.

Short.

Yomi followed.

Short.

That's two gone already! Kaorin thought. She was afraid to reach out for the next one. Rooming with Yomi and Tomo did not seem like a pleasant experience to her. Chiyo took a chance…

Long.

Then, Sakaki. Kaorin watched tensely, as time seemed to slow down as Sakaki's delicate fingers closed around the single piece of spaghetti and draw it upwards.

Long.

Osaka came next, dreamily grasping a noodle.

Long.

Only two remained. One short, one long. Kaorin looked at Kagura, shaking slightly, and the athlete returned her gaze. Suddenly, Kagura nodded encouragingly, and grabbed at her choice powerfully, drawing it upward in what seemed to Kaorin a very epic moment. The deciding moment of whether or not she'd be staying with Sakaki-san…!

Short.

Kaorin almost squealed in delight as she took the last noodle from a grinning Yukari. It was long. So beautifully long. So slender, so perfectly slight. Excitement and happiness spread through her body like a tidal wave.

"Is anyone gonna wake her up?" A voice drifted past.

"No, let's just leave her as she is," came another.

Kaorin felt like she was once again in her world of bright yellow flowers, with a bell ringing out, declaring her happiness with each strike. Jets leaving a trail of wonderful rainbow smoke flew by magnificently.  
"Yukari…" a lowered voice murmured, "did you fix that?"

"Wha—?" How'd you figure it out?!"

"Well, you seemed rather pleased with yourself."

The bell was ringing, and birds were singing, the flowers began to bob and dance, the rainbow smoke in the sky had collapsed into a kaleidoscope of wonderful colors, making beautiful shapes and designs. She felt like she could take off and fly to anywhere she desired.

"Woah… is this what I look like?"

"No, you usually don't look so ecstatic."

She was flying, through the smoke that smelled of flowers and candy, over the fields, all while the bell tolled her rapturous joy to the world.

"Kaorin-san!"

Flying, flying, it was such a wonderful feeling. She would be with Sakaki-san. She would be with Sakaki-san. Oh, how glorious!

"Kaorin-san!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"Oh, wh-what?" Kaorin stuttered. How long had she been standing there?

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Kaorin felt embarrassed beyond words. They all must have noticed.

"Well… if you say so." Chiyo said worriedly.

Kaorin looked over her friends… Osaka was smiling dazedly; Kagura was still giving an encouraging smile. Tomo was smiling slyly, and Kaorin could tell she was actually attempting not to laugh. She wasn't sure if this was an insult or a kind gesture, considering it was, indeed, Tomo. Yomi was expressionless, and a glare on her glasses prevented Kaorin from seeing them properly. It gave her a rather threatening look, really. Yukari was giving her a thumbs-up, and a broad smile, while Kurosawa had the same worried look as Chiyo. No… wait, not the same look, Kaorin noticed. Something different… but still worried looking. Sakaki looked confused, and a little concerned. Kaorin's heart sank a bit. Had she caused trouble to Sakaki-san? She hoped not, but felt too embarrassed to ask.

"Well," Yomi said, breaking the silence. "I'm taking my stuff to my room, then."

"Me, too!" Tomo cried excitedly. She stuck the dried noodle in her mouth and began chewing on it, before charging up the stairs past an annoyed Yomi. Kaorin gathered her own bag, and started towards her own room as well… the room she'd be sharing with Sakaki-san. Ohh, it made her giddy just thinking about it.

Smiling broadly, she opened the door to the second guest room. This was the same one she had been in before, and knew that the bed could support two people, and the futon in the closet could as well. There were four people in the room, so that left a fifty-fifty chance of being in the same bed as Sakaki-san. She had envied Tomo ever since she saw that picture of them sleeping in the same bed in their first year. But, now, it would mean so much more.

Kaorin placed her bag on the floor, opened it, and began searching for her swimsuit. It was pretty easy to find, considering the difference between color and fabric between her normal clothes and the swimsuit itself. She pulled it out, and headed towards the bathroom. The door was open, luckily, and she was able to enter with no problems. She closed and locked the door behind her, and began to change into her suit.

She disrobed calmly, and then looked in the mirror. Yes, she reminded herself. Perfectly plain. No way could someone like her ever catch Sakaki-san's eye… No, I must be optimistic, she told herself determinedly, and I will have a good time here! A resolute grin crossing her face, she donned the pink one-piece and left the bathroom. She was about to head down the stairs when it crossed her mind that she had forgotten her towel in her bag.

She turned, and found the door to the room that she'd be sharing with Sakaki-san. She opened the door, and found herself staring straight into Sakaki's torso. Kaorin's heart suddenly made a very noticeable appearance in her throat, and she almost fainted from how light-headed she became. She took a step backward, and looked up at Sakaki.

"O-Oh, I-I'm so sorry!" She stammered, moving out of the way of the doorway.

"No, it's alright." Sakaki said, as she walked past, holding her swimsuit and a towel, heading off towards the bathroom. Kaorin watched her for a moment before remembering she had her own towel to retrieve, and turned back into the room. Osaka and Chiyo-chan had also made their home in there. Chiyo looked up at her, still worried.

"Kaorin-san… you're okay, right?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine!" Kaorin responded exasperatedly.

"But, your face is really red! Are you sure?"

Kaorin was sure the hue of her face deepened. "Ye-yes, I am fine! Please, don't worry about me."

"Ahh, don't worry, Chiyo-chan," Osaka said. "You'll understand in a few years."

Kaorin's mouth fell open as she stared at Osaka, who had just so absentmindedly hinted at her knowledge of Kaorin's feelings. The Kansai girl just smiled her wide, dazed smile. Kaorin wondered at all if she really understood, but a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that the daydreaming girl did. Was she really that obvious? Then, surely, Sakaki-san must've found out, as well! No, no, just pretend like nothing is wrong.

"What?" Chiyo cried, "Why can't I know now?"

"I-It's alright, Chiyo-chan, you'll figure it out eventually," Kaorin assured her, as she grabbed the forgotten towel from her bag. Honestly, however, she hoped that Chiyo-chan would not figure it out.

"But I wanna know now!" Chiyo whined, followed by a sigh, "I guess I'll have to wait. Oh, yes, we have decided the sleeping arrangement. Osaka-san and I will be on the bed, and Sakaki-san and you will be sleeping on the futon. Is this okay?"

Kaorin turned her head slowly towards the small girl. Flowers… yellow flowers… and a bell, no! I must keep composure!

"I-It is fine." Kaorin said quietly. Flying, flying, through the sweetly scented smoke. Oh, no amount of words could describe how she felt. No longer would she have to envy Tomo for anything.

Trying her hardest so stifle her blush, and not to let her emotions overcome her, she exited the room, and headed down to the entrance hall to wait for everybody. Yukari and Kurosawa were already waiting in their own bikinis. Yukari had her famous shark floatie with her as well. They didn't seem to notice that Kaorin was there.

"Honestly, Yukari, why would you do that?"

"Aww, I have my own reasons… eh? Oh, hey, Kaorin."

Kurosawa let out a small gasp. "Ah, K-Kaorin, how are you doing?"

What an odd question, Kaorin thought, considering how she had just spent an hour or two in her car. "I'm fine, Kurosawa-sensei."

"C'mon," Yukari droned, "You don't have to be so formal, anymore. You're not high school, right? Just call her Nyamo like everyone else."

"Nyamo?" Kaorin questioned.

"It's her nickname."

"Yukari!" Kurosawa protested.

"I see." Kaorin muttered. Every one else did seem to call her that, after all.

"Yukari-chan, are you pestering sensei, again?" Kagura approached in her bikini, followed by a stoic Sakaki.

"Pestering? Who, me?" Yukari retorted with a sly grin.

"Swimming!" Tomo's cheery voice sounded across the entire building as she ran down the stairs, followed by Yomi, Osaka, and Chiyo.

"That's everyone, right? Let's go!" Yukari flung the door open and charged out, closely followed by Tomo. The rest chose to walk.

---

"One, two, three, four!"

The sun shone brightly upon them, and the sand crunched beneath their feet. The waves lapped against the shore, sending out its repetitive, yet relaxing call. Kaorin fell asleep here last year, when everyone else had gone swimming. Yukari's beyond abysmal driving had sent her stomach to the worst, and she decided she'd just sleep it off instead of watching everyone else have fun.

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

Kagura was leading the group's stretches. Kurosa—Nyamo wouldn't let them swim without doing them first, even though Tomo was splashing about already. Kaorin couldn't wait to jump in, herself, and was glad that they were on their last set of stretches.

"One, two, three, four!" Kagura chanted.

"Five, six, seven, eight!" The rest followed.

"Okay, that's enough." Nyamo called, heading towards the water. Everyone followed, and Kaorin admired how beautiful the coastline looked. The cold water lapped at her feet. She stepped further into the water, leaning forward and extending her arms. Her feet left the sand and rocks, and she began to glide through the water. Kaorin really enjoyed swimming. The feeling of being light, and being able to move in any direction she pleased. She had debated on joining the swim team, once, but ultimately decided it was not for her. She enjoyed swimming because it was relaxing, not because she could compete doing it.

She allowed her body to float listlessly, letting the waves lightly move her about. Kaorin closed her eyes… this is so relaxing. She let her mind wander, until it hit the inevitable topic of admitting herself to Sakaki-san. Of course, this would be a perilous task, but if she could perhaps somehow impress Sakaki-san beforehand… but how? She wasn't good at athletics, and Kaorin thought that Sakaki-san wasn't into Astronomy, so… how?

There was a sudden shout above her, and Kaorin felt another body collide into hers, and she plummeted downwards, water filling her mouth and nostrils. Moving out from underneath the offending force, she quickly swam to the surface. Her head breached the water, and she began coughing out water. Another person surfaced, laughing.

It was Tomo.

"Tomo," Nyamo chided, swimming over to the pair, "Don't screw around like that! It's dangerous."

"I couldn't resist." Tomo replied. "She was just too op—waugh!" Tomo let out a small cry before being sent under herself. Kaorin had barely seen the attacker. Kagura surfaced, laughing. Tomo came up sputtering.

"Kagura," Nyamo turned on the former star-swimmer, "you know that you shouldn't do things like that!"

"Ease up, Nyamo," Yukari muttered, floating by on her shark, "They won't be able to play like this too often anymore."

Another painful reminder of Kaorin's future. She had to tell Sakaki-san how she felt. Then, maybe, just maybe, if Sakaki-san accepted her, they could live together. Not only would it be cheaper, but it would be most definitely the happiest time of Kaorin's life. If only such a dream could come true…

Kaorin sighed. It would be impossible. They probably weren't even going to be living in the same city anymore. Perhaps she should just give up? A blunt pain in her heart told her this was impossible. She couldn't give up. Not now, not ever.

A distant, faint rumbling reached Kaorin's ears. She looked around curiously, but was unable to find the source of the noise. Tomo and Kagura had engaged in a furious splash fight. Kaorin floated back a bit to avoid getting caught up in it. Another rumbling, this one much louder, groaned out across the land. Everyone looked up into the dark clouds that had so suddenly washed over the ocean. A heavy rain descended upon them. Another crack of thunder rang out, and lightning shone in the distance.

"Everyone, out of the water!" Nyamo shouted.

"Why?" Tomo yelled over the sound of the rain, "we're wet anyway!"

"The lightning, you idiot!" Yomi called from the shore. "Water conducts electricity, remember?"

Kaorin paddled her own way to the shore, followed closely by Kagura, and Nyamo pulling a rather displeased Tomo. The rain was coming down really hard, and the sand was soaked through before Kaorin even set foot on it. Those who were still on the beach were scrambling to collect the blankets and towels before they got too wet. Kaorin grabbed her towel, and dashed up the stairs to the house after everyone else.

---

Kaorin sighed. She was the last to be able to change, and she was as disappointed as the others that their swimming was ruined. Well, probably not as disappointed as Tomo, who was currently sulking in the corner cradling an unsmashed watermelon. Kaorin sighed again.

More importantly than the swimming, how would she get Sakaki-san to notice her?

"I… I'll start dinner, everybody!" Chiyo piped up, in a forceful attempt to cheer everybody up.

That's it! Kaorin thought. She was at least a decent cook. Maybe if she made something that Sakaki really enjoyed…

"I'll help you, Chiyo-chan!" Kaorin said cheerfully. The pair walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was furnished differently than the rest of the house, of course, sporting a tiled floor instead of a hardwood one, and marble-like countertops. Kaorin had sometimes wondered whether or not Chiyo knew how well off she was. Sure, her own parents had money, too, but they were often stingy, because they cared so much about their appearance in the eye of the public.

Chiyo opened the silvery fridge, and pulled out a bag of carrots from the crisper.

"Can you slice some of this, please?"

"Sure thing," Kaorin said, taking the carrots. She broke open the bag, and pulled out the first carrot her fingers met. "Uh… where do you keep the knives?"

"In this drawer right here," Chiyo pointed out. Kaorin thanked her, and retrieved the tool she needed. She expertly sliced off the ends of the carrot, while Chiyo put a pot of water on the stove, and set out a bag of rice. "Say, Kaorin-san?"

"Yes, Chiyo-chan?"

"Osaka-san told me that you liked somebody, but she wouldn't tell me who. Will you tell me?" The little girl asked curiously.

Kaorin had almost sliced off her finger. So, Osaka did know! But how? Oh, Kaorin must've been so obvious… but… what if she led Chiyo-chan astray? She would in turn tell Osaka, and it could fool her, too! But, who? Did she know any guys…? She only really talked to Chihiro in high school, when she wasn't trying to get closer to Sakaki.

"Uhh, well… umm," a name hit her. "I-I like Kazuki-san!"

As soon as the words left her lips, Kaorin regretted her choice. Surely there had to have been someone better. The kitchen door flew open with reckless abandon.

"Kazuki?!" Yukari shouted.

"Yukari-sensei, were you listening in?!" Chiyo asked.

"I wanted to see if you guys were saying what you were cooking, but this is so much better!" Yukari seemed as giddy as a school girl, yet something seemed a tad off. "So, is he around… a few centimeters taller than me, short messy hair, works at a restaurant?"

Did Yukari actually know that guy? Ohh, this just got really complicated. Kaorin tried to swallow a lump in her throat and speak, but Chiyo beat her to the question.

"Do you know him, Yukari-sensei?"

"Sure do! Went to high school with him. So, you like him, right, Kaorin?" Kaorin didn't like how Yukari said her name. "It's alright, I understand where you're coming from completely." Yukari winked with a wry grin. Something about her voice said that she really did understand why Kaorin said that name.

Oh, God, did Yukari know, too? This was spiraling out of control. She'd just have to lead Yukari-sensei in the wrong direction, too. "U-Uh… yeah… well, I met him at… the restaurant… I just sort of… really liked him."

Stupid Kaorin, that was horrible! She smacked herself mentally. That wouldn't fool Yukari at all.

"Oh-ho-ho? Well, you should've seen Nyamo in high school. He's the one she wrote the lo—"

"Pool accident!" Nyamo's voice came coolly from the other room. Yukari stopped dead, and her face turned blue.

"Yukari-sensei?" Kaorin questioned. It seemed that Nyamo had her share of blackmail on Yukari, as well. The teacher slinked out of the room, and left the two girls to their cooking.

Now, Kaorin thought, putting Yukari's interjection aside—she would worry about that later—what was she good at cooking? Hm… she could fry up some fish? Yes, that would work perfectly!

"Chiyo-chan, you take care of the rice, and I'll do the fish, alright?"

"Okay!"

Excitedly, Kaorin began pulling spices and seasonings from the shelf over the stove…

---

Kaorin nervously looked down at her plate. Her fish lay on top of Chiyo-chan's vegetable rice. She poured her heart and soul into the fish, making sure each seasoning would go well with what Chiyo put in her rice, and taking the utmost care in not burning a single bit of meat.

She picked up a piece with her chopsticks, and placed in delicately in her mouth. It was alright, she guessed. Tender, seasoned adequately, but would it be good enough for Sakaki-san? She looked to her idol, who was eating as stoically as ever. Well, Kaorin thought, at least she doesn't think it's bad.

"Who made the fish?" Tomo suddenly burst out. Kaorin jumped slightly.

"I-I did." She admitted. Did Tomo not like it…?

"It's great, Kaorin! Where'd you learn to cook?!" Tomo said energetically.

"U-Uh… it's something my mother taught me… is it really that good?"

"Yes, it is!" Chiyo agreed.

"I think so, too." Sakaki's quiet voice drifted beautifully through Kaorin's ears, filling her face with a familiar redness.

"Th-Thank you very much, Sakaki-san!"

"Yeah, Kaorin," Yomi started. "It goes really well with the rice, too."

Kaorin smiled, and thanked Yomi, as well. She continued to eat, but with more vigor, seeing all of her fears put to rest. However, something had arisen in her mind… how would her parents react to her feelings? She hadn't really thought about it before, but it sprouted a fear in the bottom of her heart.

They would undoubtedly be angry. Her parents cared about their view in the eye of society, and Kaorin knew that having a relationship with Sakaki would be looked down upon. She was willing to give up the social eye for Sakaki, but would her parents accept it? Most likely not. But, it would be impossible for Kaorin to act before college… so what should she do?

A chill ran down Kaorin's spine, and the rain outside redoubled in strength, pounding against the windows. She hoped that they wouldn't find out… or if they did, they weren't too angry about it.

---

"I'm going to bed," Tomo yawned.

"I think I will, too," Yomi added.

Kaorin felt pretty tired, herself. After dinner the group chatted, and they played around a bit, and now Kaorin felt that the cot upstairs would be pretty welcoming right about now.

With a jolt, she suddenly remembered who else the cot would be welcoming. The stoic girl had just bade everyone a good night, and was currently halfway up the stairs. Kaorin said her own goodnights, and shuffled up the stairs as well. She gave a knock at the bedroom door. It swung open.

Sakaki stood before her in pajamas with small kitten faces all about them. Kaorin turned red again, and she dimly noted that she had officially lost count of how many times this had happened. Kaorin bowed slightly, walked into the room, and pulled her own pajamas out of her bag. Maybe she'd sneak a poem in her book, too… she felt around for the small object.

It wasn't there. Had she forgotten it? She felt around a bit more… no, it was definitely not there.

"Oh, no… I forgot it…" She muttered aloud.

"Forgot what?" Sakaki's voice came from directly behind her. She was crouched down, looking at Kaorin curiously.

"U-Uh… m-my poem book…" she choked out.

"Do you write poems?" Kaorin could hear the curiosity in Sakaki-san's voice, and she could scantly believe that Sakaki was showing any sort of interest in her.

"Y-Yes, I do…"

Sakaki simply nodded, but didn't take her eyes off of Kaorin, who wasn't sure whether or not to run away or not.

"U-Uh, I-I'm gonnagochangenow," Kaorin said in a rush, standing up and heading out the door.

Sakaki reached out feebly, but Kaorin was gone before she could say anything.

---

The door clicked shut behind her. Kaorin sat staring at her own red-faced self in the bathroom mirror, clutching at the rapidly beating heart in her chest. Why had she run? Sakaki-san was interested in her… Kaorin sighed. Why was she such a coward?

Slowly, she changed, berating herself for the mistake she just made. If she could only find courage… to be able to stand next to Sakaki as Kaorin, and not some sputtering, excessively nervous moron. With another deep sigh, she left the bathroom.

The door towered over her. Sakaki was beyond it, as was her night sharing a cot with the raven-haired angel. Kaorin swallowed hard, wiped a bit of sweat from her brow, and bravely opened the door.

Sakaki was already under the blankets of the cot, and Maya was calmly sleeping at her feet. Kaorin scantly noticed that Osaka and Chiyo were already getting ready to sleep, as well. Slowly, she started her march towards the cot, her face growing hotter with every step, wavering more and more with each step.

She was standing on the cot, now. Kaorin could not remember ever shaking this much. Slowly, she clambered under the same blankets that Sakaki-san was using, and she lay there… stiff as a board.

"Gee, Kaorin," Osaka said, "you look about as stiff as I get sometimes."

"Are you alright?" Sakaki asked lightly. Kaorin just grew stiffer, and turned a deeper shade of red.

"I-I'm f-f-fine…" She muttered. She bade everyone goodnight, and closed her eyes, hoping to avoid further conversation. She could barely keep her head as it was. Chiyo turned out the light, and Kaorin spent the rest of her consciousness being very, very aware of Sakaki's closeness.

---

Warm. That was the first sensation she felt. Then, tiredness. Something must've disturbed her sleep. Shrugging it off, Kaorin snuggled deeper into the body embracing her. She then attained a state of complete awareness and her face turned a shade of red not yet known to most men. She struggled to comprehend the situation, she wanted to move, yet at the same time, this was exactly what she wanted.

Acceptance from Sakaki. Even if it was just in her sleep. Kaorin closed her eyes, yet she knew that sleep would not come to her for a while. She savored the feeling of her closeness to Sakaki, breathing in her scent, feeling the soft textures of her hand… the second sudden realization in a span of a minute's time came to Kaorin. Somehow, in their sleep, their hands had intertwined.

Kaorin instinctively attempted to pull her hand away, and Sakaki's hand gave a sleepy squeeze. Kaorin felt herself being pulled closer to Sakaki, and her chin nuzzle the top of her head.

There was no way out of this, Kaorin realized. It was best to just accept it, and enjoy it for what it was.

Closeness.

---

Kaorin awoke the next morning alone. She couldn't help the feeling of coldness and abandonment that washed over her. She looked around blearily… it looked like Osaka and Chiyo-chan were still asleep. That was good, Kaorin supposed. It would have been very awkward if they had awoken and seen how she was with Sakaki…

The memory of the night prior washed over Kaorin, and bliss engulfed her soul. She didn't even notice the door swing open.

"G-Good morning." A voice, usually cool and collect, came strangely to Kaorin. She awoke from her remembrance to see the real Sakaki, standing red-faced at the door…

---

Sakaki awoke, yet she did not know why. Maybe she had another nightmare, and couldn't remember it? She hugged her stuffed animal closer to her chest, and nuzzled the top of its head.

It then came to Sakaki that she was not at home, but at Chiyo-chan's summer home, and that the stuffed animal was indeed not a stuffed animal at all, but rather, a human. A human named Kaorin.

Sakaki flared up. She had never had someone else this… close to her before. She wanted to move, yet at the same time, she did not want to wake the shy girl, and, truth be told, Sakaki liked the feeling of closeness from another human being. The feeling of the soft hair, the smoothness of the hand…

It dawned to Sakaki that she was holding hands with Kaorin. How that happened, she wouldn't ever know. She became nervous and rigid, desiring to pull away from Kaorin's hand and wanting to stay with it, just the same.

Confusion swept over Sakaki. She lied there for what seemed to be an eternity of frustration before she decided to just stay as she was. Another human… it felt so nice. She felt a bit like she was protecting Kaorin. It comforted Sakaki. And, she knew, as she closed her eyes in an attempt to return to sleep, that she would not have any nightmares tonight…

---

"G-Good morning, Sakaki-san." Kaorin replied, turning an equal shade of red. They both remembered the night prior perfectly, as an awkward silence passed. Sakaki muttered something about breakfast, and headed towards the stairs.

Kaorin wasn't sure if she should feel dejected or relieved. Regardless, she gathered her clothes and toothbrush, and headed towards the bathroom. She strode into the wooden hallway—her blush hadn't diminished a bit—and as she made to enter the bathroom, she heard voices coming from Yukari-sensei's bedroom.

"Honestly, Yukari, why did you fix the room arrangements?"

This caught Kaorin's interest.

"I had my reasonsh… can I go back to bed, now?"

"Yukari, you shouldn't coddle that sort of thing!"

Kaorin couldn't make out what was said next, but it sounded like Yukari said that she would do whatever she damn well pleased to.

"Yukari…" Nyamo started angrily, but she just ended in an angry huff, and the door suddenly swung open. Kaorin stumbled back a few steps. She paid little attention to the short-haired girl, simply bidding her a short good morning before storming off to the lower floor.

The door was still open. Kaorin took a tentative step inside.

"Y-Yukari-sensei…?"

A groan from under a grotesquely shaped blanket on the bed answered her.

"Umm, what did Kur—Nyamo-sensei mean about you fixing the arrangement?" Yukari's face emerged from the covers, smiling a sly, yet sleepy smile.

"You know exactly why I did it, Kaori-chaaaan," she said tauntingly. Kaorin turned a heavy shade of red. Yukari laughed a bit, and then muttered something about sleep before withdrawing under the blankets.

Kaorin couldn't think of anything to say. Yukari knew, flat out. But, she apparently didn't think negative of it… maybe Sakaki-san wouldn't either? Kaorin's thoughts floated back to the night prior, and she felt her entire body grow hot. Unable to think of anything to say—much less speak—Kaorin drifted out of the room in a ghostlike manner.

---

Rain continued to clatter at the windows. Kaorin sighed, staring outside bleakly. Breakfast had been plain, and rather uncomfortable. Yukari kept grinning at Kaorin over the table, while Nyamo silently fumed to herself. Tomo and Kagura kept snickering about something, and Kaorin couldn't help but have a feeling that it had something to do with who she spent the night with. Worst of all, Sakaki-san hadn't said a word. She ate slowly, with a huge red line over her face that Kaorin felt put her own blushing to shame. It would have been plausible that Sakaki-san would have been viewable from space.

And, of course, Kaorin had a similar blush, as well. This was probably the fuel for everything. Because she was blushing, it gave everything away. Why couldn't she hide her emotions better? Why did Sakaki-san fluster her so?! Now, she was stuck in this house, and there was no way to escape it. Nyamo was alone somewhere, probably still working out a building rage against Yukari.

Kaorin felt a pang of guilt. If she hadn't had these feelings, Yukari would be looking so dejected—in her own seemingly careless way, of course—on the chair across the room. She still sent Kaorin a grin every now and then, but Kaorin could tell it didn't have the same smugness it had before. Yukari was hurting, and it was Kaorin's fault.

Kaorin sighed again. Sakaki-san had disappeared, too, and Kaorin was sure that was also her fault. Her heart gave a painful throb. The silence about the house didn't seem to be helping. It felt like making any sort of sound would be like shattering a large glass plate over everyone's head. Kaorin sighed once again, and closed her eyes. Why did her feelings have to cause so much trouble?

---

I think Nyamo-sensei is angry, Sakaki mused, petting Maya gently. She had seemed pretty angry, didn't she? She hasn't said a thing all morning. I wonder what she's so upset about?

Maya purred softly, and curled up to go to sleep. Sakaki envied the feline's ability to sleep at any time anywhere. The rain clattering and the uncomfortable, stuffy air in the house made her wish that she could go outside, or sleep until everything alright again.

Yukari had probably said something to Nyamo. That was the usual cause. It would probably blow over before the rest of the day passed. Sakaki watched the window lazily. The rain wasn't letting up.

Sakaki gave a soft sigh. What were they going to do if the rain didn't stop? Maybe they could find something to do inside… Sakaki searched her mind for suitable ideas. Very little came to mind that would suit all of her friends. She would need something involving energy, and competitiveness, so Tomo and Kagura would be inclined to be involved. Maybe something out-of-the-ordinary, too? That would attract Osaka, right? Sakaki furrowed her brow slightly. Osaka was one person she had a lot of trouble figuring out. Whatever Sakaki thought of, she hoped it would accompany Osaka's tastes.

Yukari-sensei and Nyamo-sensei would be easy. Anything involving a bet. Yukari seemed to have a magic touch when it involved getting her best friend involved in a bet. Sakaki had wondered previously how her sporadic English teacher had always gotten the cool-headed, reasonable Phys. Ed teacher into such acts. It really didn't seem like her…

Chiyo-chan would probably be up for anything, Sakaki thought. It's her last trip with us, too, Sakaki added sadly, hopelessly watching the rain outside. Why did it have to rain on their vacation here? It wasn't really fair… Sakaki thought about what the youngest friend might like to do.

An old game entered Sakaki's mind. It was perfect, so perfect that she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it, sooner. Tomo and Kagura would be able to exercise their competitive spirits, Yomi would take the chance to lose a little weight, Osaka would probably like it, and Yukari and Nyamo could bet on it. Chiyo-chan would love it, too.

Sakaki was very pleased with this idea, though it soon struck her that she had almost forgotten Kaorin. The thought of the girl made Sakaki blush very hard as memories of the prior night flooded her mind. Sakaki could recall the heat, the closeness, all of it so clearly. She recalled how she had never been that close to anyone before.

It also occurred to her that she didn't know Kaorin as well as she'd like to. The shy girl had never been able to carry a conversation well, but Sakaki imagined that would all fade away as she got to know her better. However, before Sakaki could make any effort to get to know Kaorin better, she was already in Kimura's class, and Sakaki didn't see her often after that.

Maybe, this game would be a chance to get to know her better…?

---

Dinner came and passed with the same uncomfortable air that Sakaki had felt seeping through the bedroom door when she played with Maya. Night had fallen, but the storm had yet to let up. Rain danced upon the windows.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. No one was saying anything. Even Tomo and Yomi were staring listlessly out the window. Kaorin looked rather depressed. Seeing this made Sakaki feel obligated to suggest something…

"Why don't we play a game?"

Kaorin looked up suddenly. A melodic voice had caught her attention. She fixed her eyes upon its owner, feeling the lightest color tint her cheeks. Kaorin wasn't the only one, however. Everyone in the room was looking on the one who had broken the silence.

Sakaki turned red, flustered. She didn't think that she'd attract this much attention. She swallowed, remembered Kaorin looking depressed and how Chiyo must feel the same way, and continued. "M-Maybe we could… play Hide and Seek?"

Nothing. Sakaki looked to the ground slowly… so it was a bad idea, after all…

"That sounds fun." Kaorin said.

"Yes, I agree!" Chiyo rang out.

"I'm game," Yomi added.

"Yomi, you have too many jellyrolls to hide!"

"Why, you…!"

"So, whaddya say, Nyamo?" Yukari's sly voice had finally returned, "5,000 yen says you can't find me.

Sakaki smiled. It had worked out after all. With Kagura and Osaka adding their agreements, and Nyamo's reluctant entering into 'another one of Yukari's crazy bets', everyone would be playing.

"So, where's base?" Kagura asked.

"How about the entrance hall?" Chiyo suggested, "It has plenty of room."

"Sounds good."

"What are the rules?" Tomo asked.

"Um…" Chiyo pondered. "First one tagged is it next, and if you make it into the entrance hall, you're safe."

"That works." Yomi said. "Who's it first?"

"Nyamo!"

"What?" Nyamo yelled. "Why me?"

"Because, Nyamo…" Yukari purred, a mischievous grin gracing her features, "if you're not it, then you can't carry out our bet."

"Oh, alright, fine."

The girls scurried about the house, cleaning things up, and shutting off the lights. Yukari ran off into the kitchen for a quick drink, and then returned, wearing her usual pre-game smug grin. After the last light had been clicked off, they all returned to the entrance hall.

"Alright, Nyamo!" Yukari said excitedly as she shut off the entrance hall's lights as well. "Count to fifty!"

The dark haired gym teacher sighed, and turned to face the front door, "One… two…"

There was a rumble all around Kaorin. Everyone had bolted off for hiding places, and she scrambled after.  
"Hey, watch where you're goin', Tomo!" Kaorin heard Kagura mutter.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Tomo replied snidely, "your big stupid chest was in the way."

"At least I have a chest!" Kagura hissed.

Kaorin stifled a sigh, and continued on. She could barely see in the blackness that perpetuated throughout the house. She thought of possible hiding places. Where could she stay the longest? The closet under the stairs should be good…

Kaorin inched her way through the house. She could make out the stairs a few feet in front of her, but only just barely. She shuffled along to their side, and groped around for the doorknob. She found it, and swung it open…

Kaorin was staring directly into Sakaki. Her heart jumped, fluttered around a bit, and her mind ceased all coherent function. She could only stand there and stutter, but no actual words came out. Kaorin shook her head a bit, coagulated a sentence in her mind, and said it as slow as possible as to not mess it up.

"U-Uh… S-Sakaki-san! S-Sorry, I-I'll go find somewhere else." Kaorin turned to leave, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Please don't." Sakaki said. "There's enough room in here for one more person."

Kaorin's face flushed, and she was thankful for the darkness to cover it. She swallowed, and turned around. Her legs shaking, she entered the closet, despite the complaints offered by her mind. Sakaki moved to allow Kaorin room.

"I'll keep watch." Sakaki offered. Kaorin could only nod shakily. Sakaki closed the closet door almost fully, allowing a small gap to watch through. Kaorin sat with bated breath. Her heart had found a more suitable home in her esophagus, making its presence known with every beat. Her face burned more furiously than it ever had done before, and she kept accidentally brushing Sakaki's bare arms with her hands, and she had trouble standing without leaning on Sakaki in some way. There was, indeed, enough room for two people, though just barely. Memories of the previous night returned to Kaorin's mind, and she almost fainted from the stir of emotions within her.

Nyamo called out the final warning to all hiders. Immediately, Sakaki shifted a bit, and pushed against Kaorin, almost causing her to yelp a bit. Kaorin stifled the noise in her throat, however, trying not to reveal where they were.

But Kaorin's efforts were unneeded, as an ear-piercing shriek rang out through the house, and the light filtering through the entrance hall door suddenly blinked out. Kaorin could hear Nyamo shuffle across the house…

"The powers out!" the voice came. Sakaki moved and pulled on the chain for the closet's light. Nothing. Sakaki pushed the door open and stepped out, Kaorin stumbling after her. She could hear the familiar clicks of light switches, but no light filled any room in the house.

"Who screamed?" Tomo's voice shot out of the darkness.

"It sounded like Yukari!" Nyamo's breathless voice came.

"I-I found a flashlight!" Kaorin turned to the source of that voice, and saw Chiyo-chan's face became illuminated.

"Hand it to me!" Nyamo ordered. "I'll go find Yukari."

Chiyo-chan obediently handed the only source of light to Nyamo.

"It sounded like it came from the basement." Yomi noted from somewhere to Kaorin's right.

"Okay, thanks." Nyamo shifted the light over the door to the basement, and descended down the steps.

Kaorin could feel Sakaki walk past her, and she followed, frightened. When Sakaki stopped, Kaorin realized that they were at where Chiyo-chan's voice came from. Could Sakaki-san see in the dark? Kaorin knew that was one of her own weak points, so maybe she was the only one who couldn't see.

They waited, staring at the door. Kaorin could feel the silence move thickly about her, her every movement felt as if she was swimming through thick molasses. She resolved to simply not move at all. However, the silence was incomparable to the tension. Kaorin could swear that she could see bits of material tension floating about the blackness in the house.

There was a clatter, another scream, and something pounding up the steps. Kaorin felt Sakaki tense up next to her. The door swung open, and light danced over Nyamo's pallid face. She was panting and raving to herself.

"Blood," Kaorin made out, "there was blood."

"What?" Yomi's voice came.

"Th-There was b-blood on the floor," Nyamo stuttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes."

"Did you see Yukari?" Yomi asked, a definite note of panic discernable in her voice.

"N-No, I-I didn't."

Kaorin could see how much Nyamo was shaking, as the beam from the flashlight in her hands was darting across the room. Yomi had walked over to Nyamo to try and settle her, but it was to little avail. Kaorin could feel the image of Nyamo's wide, fearful eyes imbedding itself into her memory.

There was a creak from the basement stairs, and the flashlight fell from Nyamo's hand to the floor.. Nyamo and Yomi turned to the sound and began to step back fearfully. Sakaki pushed Kaorin and Chiyo behind her. Kaorin almost didn't realize that it was Sakaki-san touching her, but as the creaking stairs grew louder, she decided that she should worry about that later.

A figure breached the threshold. It let out a large groan, and stomped its feet around. Yomi crouched down and grabbed the flashlight, and turned the light upon the figures face…

A sheet-covered Yukari was grinning, looking quite like she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Y-Yukari!" Nyamo gasped, as she ran forward and embraced her friend. There was enough light to illuminate Yukari's flabbergasted face.

"N-Nyamo! It was just a joke!"

"…a joke, huh?" Nyamo's voice, suddenly darker than the blackness of the deepest nooks in the house, arose. She released Yukari, then reached her balled hand back and struck her with the force of a freight train. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Yukari!" Nyamo pounded off up the stairs, and into her room, taking the only flashlight with her.

"Well..." Yukari muttered, rubbing her cheek, stunned.

"That was great, Yukari-chan!" Tomo laughed rambunctiously, moving forward and patting Yukari on the shoulder. "You gave everyone a good scare! Not me, though!"

"Coming from the one who was clinging to my arm, shaking." Yomi said coldly.

"Yeah," Kagura agreed, "it was kinda pathetic."

A large bead of sweat formed on Tomo's brow.

---

There it was again. The cot, with Sakaki-san laying on it. How could she brave this again? Shaking, Kaorin approached the cot, staring at it like it was her greatest challenge to overcome in life. Each step felt like a thousand year trek, and the cot only seemed to grow more distant. Kaorin could hear her teeth chattering in her head. Suddenly, the cot was underneath her, and the previous night played over in her mind over and over again. Kaorin was sure that if she could see herself, she'd put Rudolph to shame.

She somehow accomplished the neigh impossible feat of getting under the covers again, and lied there stiff as a board, stiffer even than the night prior.

"Gee, Kaorin," Osaka whizzed, "you sure you're alright? You look worse than last night…"

"I-It's n-nothing, Osaka," Kaorin fruitlessly assured, waving her hand about airily, "really."

"Well, if you say so…" she replied, but the worried look on her face didn't diminish in the slightest.

"Well… good night everybody!" Chiyo turned out the lights.

There she was again, in the dark. She could faintly hear Chiyo and Osaka rustling in their blankets before the sound ceased and she was left with the continuous clatter of Mother Nature. After Yukari's scare, Kaorin did not feel tired, and knew that no sleep would come to her.

Already, she could feel the warmth from Sakaki growing nearer. Maybe she should get a little closer… no! Kaorin couldn't do that! Not after last night. She immediately tried to find something to busy herself with… she began counting the dots in the ceiling.

This activity soon proved to be useless, as she could only see the dots when lightning flashed. She sighed inwardly. She closed her eyes. Maybe could occupy herself with some sort of daydream… dreaming of Sakaki's warm arms encompassing her body, making her feel safe and loved… no! She couldn't dream like this! It was impossible! With something so warm and beautiful mere inches away from her…

Well, she thought, I suppose that it's alright if I get… just a little closer, right? Slowly, Kaorin edged over. Millimeter by millimeter. Moving like a slug tied to a rock, it was still only moments before she felt that she should stop. It felt like another hour passed before Kaorin moved again. The rain continued its clatter. A couple of centimeters this time…

The blood flushed endlessly to Kaorin's face. If it continued like this, she would be able to illuminate the room… even still, she slighted over a bit. Some more time passed. She could feel the body heat radiating from the glorious panther next to her. Maybe she could just inch over a bit mo—Sakaki suddenly stirred and rolled over. Sakaki's arm was gently placed over Kaorin, pulling her closer. Kaorin was surprised that her nose did not start bleeding. She simply allowed the arm to slide her closer to Sakaki's body.

Kaorin was definitely glad that she was unable to sleep. The chance to be in Sakaki's arms again… it was a blessing from God, to be sure. She lay there for a time, her blush making no effort to vanish, and no tiredness coming upon her. She simply lay there with her eyes closed, basking in Sakaki's warmth, feeling happier than she had in ages.

Sakaki's breath suddenly picked up in pace. Kaorin could even hear Sakaki's heartbeat pick up pace. Kaorin opened her eyes and looked at Sakaki. Her brow was furrowed, and a frown was screwed unpleasantly on her face. Was she having a nightmare…? Sakaki grit her teeth, and began shaking her head slightly.

Suddenly, Sakaki shot up with a large gasp, using her arms to hold herself up. Kaorin quickly shut her eyes. For a while, Kaorin could only hear Sakaki's deep, panting breaths. She waited, attempting to seem as asleep as possible. She, once again, was thankful for the darkness to hide her face.

Sakaki's breath slowed. Kaorin had to fight the urge to open her eyes, or to move. She felt the hair being brushed from her eyes. Her entire body froze in shock, and she felt unable to think. Her face felt as if a gasoline fire had been ignited on it. She heard the rustling of blankets, and felt them drag off of her body before being gently replaced. The door then creaked open, and closed with a click.

It was then Kaorin realized that the rain had stopped. Now that the thought occurred to her, there had been no rain for at least an hour now. Her forehead still burned where Sakaki's fingertips had brushed it. No way she was going to sleep, now. But, where had Sakaki gone? Minutes passed, and Kaorin began to wonder where Sakaki had gone.

Kaorin's curiosity began to get the better of her. She stood up shakily—her legs still seemed to be in a sort of shock—and staggered over to the door, opening it silently. She slinked into the dark hallway and looked from left to right. A cold draft blew across her feet and through her pajama bottoms. Shivering slightly, Kaorin followed the wind to its source.

The door to the balcony was open partially. Outside, Kaorin could see Sakaki leaning at the banister, staring at the stars. The storm had either moved on, or dispersed. It didn't really matter. Even through the glass sliding door, the stars were beautiful. Kaorin couldn't resist joining Sakaki.

She slid the door open as quietly as possible, but Sakaki still turned.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked.

Kaorin nervously shook her head. "N-No," she lied, knowing that saying yes would probably make Sakaki feel guilty is some way, "I w-woke up just a second ago and w-wondered where you had gone."

Sakaki smiled softly and turned back to the stars. Kaorin tentatively approached the spot next to Sakaki, and rested her hand on the railing when she finally arrived there. The wet wood was still icy cold. The stars sparkled brightly, as if excited to finally be shown again after days of rain.

Sakaki gave a sidelong glance at Kaorin. She had another nightmare… she shivered even remembering the contents of it. What she would give to forget it… the screams, the moans, the noises, the sight of it all… Sakaki had to stop herself from retching. She should really say something… but, what? She looked back up at the stars…

The stars. They were twinkling so beautifully in the sky. Oh, that's it! Kaorin was going to be an astrologer, right? That'd be a perfect thing to talk about!

"Kaorin, you know a lot about the stars… right?" Sakaki asked cautiously. Kaorin nodded, her blush increasing. Sakaki was showing interest in her…?

"Y-Yes, I do," she answered shyly.

"Can you explain some of it to me?"

Kaorin nodded again, flustered, and began searching the star ocean for something interesting. After a life of astronomical study, it should be easy to find something, right…? "U-Um… that's Venus up there…" She said, pointing at the familiar planet.

Sakaki followed Kaorin's pointing finger, and squinted her eyes a bit at the sky. "…that one?" She asked.

"Y-Yes, that one."

It didn't take much more for Sakaki to get Kaorin talking on her own. Soon enough, the bashful girl was pointing out orders of the stars, orbits, more planets, elaborating on theories, and Sakaki made sure to pay attention to every word. While it was very informative, it was also a chance to learn a lot about Kaorin. At this rate, Sakaki thought hopefully, it wouldn't be long before she was no longer shy.

It was obvious that the girl had a deep love for the stars. Her eyes were sparkling with more than the starlight as she explained the finer details about the major stars. Maybe she really had a career in astrology going for her. She could become a teacher, like Yukari-sensei or Nyamo-sensei, Sakaki realized with a smile.

"…b-but, I must be boring you, S-Sakaki-san! I-I'm sorry."

"Oh, no," Sakaki assured her, "it was very interesting."

The bleak look that Sakaki had suddenly seen on Kaorin's face brightened considerably. "R-Really?"

Sakaki nodded, smiling. Kaorin beamed back at her. They both looked up at the stars again in silence, before their teeth alerted them to how cold they were.

"I think I will go back to bed." Sakaki stated.  
"Y-Yeah," Kaorin agreed, with a small yawn, "me t-too."

---

Kaorin didn't sleep at all that night. Being next to Sakaki in the cot had woken her up again, and it wasn't long before she found herself inching over to Sakaki and finding herself being used as a stuffed animal again. It was then she thought about the look in Sakaki's eyes when they spoke. She _was_ truly interested in the stars, just like Kaorin was. Her heart swelled. And that smile… with the starlight reflecting in her eyes… the memory and the feeling of Sakaki's warmth was almost enough to cause her to melt on the spot—though it still felt like she was, indeed, melting.

Dawn broke, and birds began singing their wonderful songs to the world. Kaorin spent the morning listening to them, still unable to sleep. It wasn't so bad, really… she was in heaven. If only it could be like this every night…

---

After a quick breakfast, the girls were off for home. Yukari had taken Kagura, Tomo, and Yomi while Nyamo took Osaka, Kaorin, Sakaki, Maya, and Chiyo-chan. It was only a matter of moments before the group saw dark clouds over their city, and it was apparent where the storm from the previous night had gone. It also was not long before Kaorin had finally fallen asleep.

"Uh… hey, Kaorin!" Nyamo called. Kaorin awoke with a start. Nyamo and Sakaki were looking at her with concerned looks on their faces. "We're at your house…"  
"Huh…?" Kaorin looked around groggily, "Oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night!" She quickly opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Thank you very much for the ride," she said, bowing.

"No problem. See you later." Nyamo said. Sakaki waved goodbye.

The car trudged away, and Kaorin turned and started down her walkway. She felt so elated, and so happy. Nothing could ever go wrong, now. She had finally become something to Sakaki. She reached out for her doorknob… but the door opened for her.

She looked up to see the gruff, livid face of her father, holding open a small book. On the opened page, there was a haiku that was very familiar to Kaorin, with the name "Sakaki-san" written underneath it in large, crisp letters.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! And now, ladies and gentlemen, my faithful readers, I present to you… definiteness! A glimpse—no even more—a scope of Kaorin's heart! Her very soul, I say! But, enough with this idle banter! Please, my dearest viewers… read on!

---

"What the hell is this?!" Kaorin's father yelled, brandishing the book.

"I-It's just a book of poems…" Kaorin said meekly. The storm clouds overhead gave a deep rumble.

"Poems that you've been writing?!"

"Y-Yes…"

"And this… this one…" he said, rage frothing in his voice, "is about that big girl, Sakaki, isn't it?!"

It was a mistake writing her name at the bottom of the poem. Kaorin said nothing.

"Answer me!" he roared, his voice louder than the thunder in the clouds.

"…yes." Lighting shone above them.

Kaorin suddenly felt something solid connect with her chest. In a flash, he had thrown the book, yet the pain was nothing compared to the turmoil brewing in her heart.

"Leave. Get the hell out. You goddamned lesbian."

"Wh-What?!" Kaorin was simply stunned. She knew her parents would be livid when they found out about her feelings, but this…?

"Get the hell away from me. I have no daughter!" he spit on the ground in front of her.

"D-Dad, I—"

"Don't you dare call me that ever again." The darkness in his voice injured Kaorin in a way she never imagined possible. Her heart started a dull, painful throbbing. "Leave."

The door was slammed shut. The lock clicked audibly. Kaorin fell to her knees, clutching her poems, hot tears falling freely from her eyes. Her parents… abandoned her? Just like that? Just because of what she felt? Because of love?

She couldn't understand it. Her head began throbbing in tune with her heart's wails, and she began sobbing. Why…? Why…? Why? Why? Why?!

Her body felt weak… heavy. She suddenly began to ache everywhere. She watched the door, hoping that someone would open it, assuring her that it would be alright. Though, deep in her heart, she knew this was a false hope. She had never seen her father—the mere thought of the word made her sob even louder—so angry.

The fact that her mother made no appearance only assured her of her deepest fears. Her parents truly abandoned her… they were just going to leave her here… alone. The sky rumbled. The black void above her could hardly compare to the emptiness consuming Kaorin's heart.

Rain began to fall, clattering down around her, rudely violating her sorrow, blending with her tears. Kaorin stood feebly, clutching the book close to her heart. She stared at the door for a few moments. Hopelessness engulfed her. Slowly, painfully, she staggered away from her former home.

She did not know where she was going, only that it had to be away from her parents. Would anyone accept her? If her own parents rejected her, then why wouldn't everyone else?

Would her friends reject her, too? Would… would Sakaki-san reject her, as well? Kaorin's heart sank deeply. She began to ache more. The intensity of the rain increased. Kaorin trudged on, paying no attention to where she wandered. Sakaki-san surely would. If her own parents could not love her, why should Sakaki? Why should anyone? Her friends would abandon her.

She'd have no place in the world. People like her are not accepted anywhere. She would have to live out life with no job, no home, no family, no love. Her life and existence would be wholly meaningless. She vaguely wondered how long it would be before she was begging for food on Tokyo street corners.

There would be no one to save her. No one to save her by chance this time. Her family hated her. It was so difficult to comprehend, yet as she slipped deeper and deeper into the city, with every step her heart began to accept this truth with immeasurable pain.

She paid no attention to where she was going. The tears in her eyes clouded her vision. The rain was so thick, she could hardly see in front of her. No wonder there were no cars out. She didn't even have to wait to cross the streets… not that she would have anyway. Being hit by a car now would be a blessing from God…

Maybe then her parents would realize their mistake. After she had died in some horrible accident due to their cruel neglect. Even through her childhood, all she could remember was neglect. Her father worked all day, to the latest hours of night, and it was not until a few years ago that Kaorin was allowed to be awake in the hours of his return. Her mother has always been distant, detached, being a perfect puppet to the most diabolical puppet-master.

The cold chilled Kaorin's very bones. The rain had soaked through her clothes completely. Must she suffer physically, as well? Was it not sufficient that her very heart was torn from her chest? She hugged her poems close, as if they were some sort of ironic replacement.

It didn't matter how much she had to suffer. If it was like this, it would not be long before she simply wasted away. It wouldn't matter. No one will ever love her. She will be alone until the day of her demise. Then, her companion would be the sweet, chilled arms of death. Perhaps she could find love in death? Why should she even continue existing in a world that has no love for her? That has no plans for her?

She wouldn't be an amazing astronomer, like she had hoped. All of her studies had been for naught. Her dreams of discovering new constellations and planets would never become a reality. None of her dreams would become a reality…

Without her parents' support, she could not live anywhere, she could not go to college, she could not do anything. She would be nothing but a burden on anyone she comes in contact with.

So, she would have to abandon any hope of her friends helping her… Chihiro, Chiyo, even Sakaki-san. If Kaorin relied on them, then she would only be hurting them. She would have to bear this pain on her own.

But it was so difficult. The pain seared through her very soul, an icy flame both freezing her essence and burning away her sanity. She looked around again. She had no idea where she was. It didn't matter, though. The sooner she died, the sooner the world could be a better place.

The world would be a better place, wouldn't it? Without someone like her… it would be a better place. Society had no place for someone like her. It never would. She could never be accepted. Why did she even have hope? Sakaki would have never loved her in the same way that Kaorin loves Sakaki. It, simply, could never be. She was destined, fated, ordained, intended to suffer.

Would it be possible for one to suffer this much on one's own? Probably not. No, undeniably not. Kaorin felt as if she was simply becoming a shell, just a body needlessly consuming space in the universe. No one would listen to her, now… no one except the stars.

The stars… the astronomical lights that she had been so fascinated with since her childhood. She would often spend the nights laying awake in her bed, memorizing the shape of the moon, looking for the constellations, comparing the brightness between them. The stars had been her companion for her entire life so far… why would they deny her now?

Would the stars deny her as her parents did? Would the stars accept her love for Sakaki? If only she could be in the stars. In the cosmos, she would be free forever. No hate, no love, just bliss.

But, is a life without love worth living? No, it was not. She knew this as fact. A life without love is a meaningless life. Without Sakaki, Kaorin was meaningless. She had no purpose, no reason to be.

Her legs felt weak. How far had she walked? How long has it been? Had she lost her comprehension of time, as well? She slumped up against a wall, and slowly slid into a sitting position. She could go no further. She sat there and sobbed for what felt like a decade. The rain only served to increase in intensity. Then, suddenly, it stopped. She opened her eyes.

It was still raining, but no rain fell on her. The light from the nearby street lamp had been blocked by something… she looked up. There was a figure, silhouetted by the light behind it, holding an umbrella. Kaorin made no effort to move. How much was she intended to suffer before the end?

She only wished that she could look upon the stars one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You're all going to hate me for this.

**---**

"Hello?"

"Yomi! Yomi…! I-I can't find her anywhere!"

"Chihiro? What are you talking about?"

"She's missing, Y-Yomi!"

"Calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Kaorin! She's missing!"

"What?!"

"I-I just called her house. H-Her father a-answered and said th-that she was not a-at home, and that sh-she would no longer be welcome there."

"What? Do you know why?!"

"I-I think I might… but I can't tell anyone. Not y-yet. Please, Y-Yomi help me find her!"

"Alright. No problem. I-I'll see what I can find out."

"Th-Thank you s-so much."

"No problem."

---

"Hello?"

"Have you seen Kaorin anywhere?"

"Kaorin? No, why?"

"Chihiro just called me. She's missing. It seems that her parents kicked her out of the house for some reason."

"What?! Do you know why?"

"No, Chihiro said she might know, but she wouldn't tell me. If you see her, please call, alright?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

---

"Hello?"

"Kagura! Have you seen Kaorin?"

"Tomo? No, I haven't. Why?"

"Yomi says that her parents kicked her out for some reason. I think that I know why."

"Really? Her parents are supposed to be really rigid, right? I'd never imagine that this would happen, though."

"Yeah, this is pretty bad. I'm really worried. If you see her, call alright?"

"Yeah, but… is this about… Sakaki?"

"It might be. That's what I think, at least."

"Whoa… this is pretty heavy. Girls get crushes like that all the time, right? Why would they be so harsh on it?"

"I dunno. I'm gonna call everyone else, though."

"Yeah, I'll try to see what I can find out, too."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"C'ya."

---

"Hello, Mihama Residence."

"Chiyo-chan, have you seen Kaorin?"

"No, not since we left my summer home."

"She's missing. Her parents kicked her out for some reason."

"Wh-what?!"

"No one can find her. Have you heard anything?"

"No, not at all!"

"Damn… well, make sure you keep an eye out, okay?"

"I'll be sure to, but do you know why she was kicked out?"

"It's because of Sa—er, because she likes someone."

"Kazuki-san?"

"…what?!"

"She told me that she likes Kazuki-san. Do her parents not like older men?"

"Listen, Chiyo-chan, I don't know. I'm gonna start looking some more, alright? I'll talk to you later."

"A-Alright. I'll look, too!"

"Okay, see you later, then."

"Goodbye."

---

"Hello?"

"Have you seen Kaorin?"

"No."

"She's missing."

"W-What?!"

"Her parents kicked her out. Chihiro is completely distraught. No one I've talked to has seen her."

"Oh, no…"

"Let someone know if you see her, alright."

"Y-Yes."

"I'll ask around a bit more. Bye."

"Bye."

---

"H-Hello?"

"May I please speak to Chihiro?"

"S-Sakaki-san?!"

"Yes. What do you know about Kaorin?"

"H-Her… She… I called a-and… her father answered…"

"…"

"…he—he said that… she wa-wasn't welcome at their home anymore…"

"Did he say why?"

"H-He… said th-that… he didn't want t-to h-have anything to do with a-a daughter l-like that… and h-hung up on me."

"Do you have any idea what he meant?"

"I-I think I know… but I-I can't tell a-anyone. E-Especially you, S-Sakaki-san. P-Please forgive me."

"No, I'm sure you have your reasons. But, don't worry. We'll find her."

"T-Thank you. It means a-a lot coming from y-you."

"Could you tell me how I can contact her family…?"

"S-Sure…"

---

"Hello?"

"Osaka-san, Kaorin is missing! Have you seen her?"

"…what? No, I haven't. Didn't Nyamo-chan take her home?"

"I think so. I think so, but, Kagura-san just called and said that her family kicked her out?"

"Really? That's no good. It's storming outside, too. Has anyone seen her?"

"No, but if you do, please call!"

"Sure thing, Chiyo-chan."

"Thank you! Goodbye!"

"Bye."

---

"Kurosawa Residence."

"Sensei! Kaorin's missing!"

"What? What do you mean, she's missing?"

"Tomo called me… she was kicked out of her house!"

"What? Why? Do you know?"

"No, I-I don't, sorry."

"Damn…! I'll go out looking for her."

"But, sensei, it's storming really hard outside!"

"That's why I have to go look! We can't leave her out in this weather! Listen, you stay at home, and I'll call you back when I get back, alright?"

"O-Okay, sure thing, sensei."

"I'm serious, Kagura! Don't you move! Goodbye."

"Bye."

---

"…hullo?"

"Yukari! Wake up!"

"Nyamo… whaizzit?"

"Kaorin is missing."

"…whaa? Weren't you s'posed to take her home?"

"I did. She was kicked out of her house. No one has seen her, and everyone is very worried."

"What? Were you told why?"

"No. I have an idea, though, and I'm sure you do, as well. Though, how her parents found out… I don't know."

"Right. What are you doing?"

"I'm going out to look. I wanted to make sure you knew first, though."

"Yeah. I'll look, too."

"Drive safe, Yukari."

"You too, Nyamo."

---

"Hello?"

"Is this Aida-san?"

"Yeah."

"May I ask where your daughter is?"

"I don't have a daughter."

"Where is Kaorin?"

"That goddamned lesbian… she has no place here."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Those crushes schoolgirls get. I figured that I'd let it go for a while, but it went too far! Pah, she has no place in this family."

"Why… why…?"  
"We, the Aida family, are very well respected in this city, and I will NOT allow some idiotic little girl ruin it all for me!"

"You… you'd throw away your own daughter…?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't?"

"You…"

"What? Are you going to yell at me? Oh, don't tell me that you were actually _friends_ with her!"

"You… you…"

"Me, me what? Listen, girlie, don't you ever call here again. And, don't you ever, _ever_ mention that name to me again, y'hear?"

---

"Hello?"

"Yomi, has anyone found her?"

"I was just about to call and ask you."

"Damn it! Sensei told me not to leave the house and look, but…"

"Kagura, just calm down. If we're all in a panic, it'll only cause more trouble for Kaorin."

"I know… I know, but…"

"Kagura…"

"All right… all right… I'm okay. Sensei told me that she was going to look herself."

"She probably called Yukari, too."

"I hope so. We need all the help we can get."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna call a few more people, alright? I'll talk to you later."

"I'll do the same. Bye."

"Bye."

---

"Yo."

"I need your help."

"What? Yukari-chan, is that you? You haven't called me in weeks!"

"Now isn't the time. There's a girl missing. A former student of mine, actually…"

"Yeah…?"

"Something about her parents. Anyway, I want you to help look for her."

"What's she look like?"

"Uh… she has short, dark brown hair, around… shoulder length, about average height… uh… brown eyes…"

"You never were too good with description, y'know?"

"Well, how about this? She'll probably be alone, desperate and in tears, alright? Besides, how many people are going to be out in a storm like this?!"

"Good point. What's her name?"

"Kaori Aida."

"Really? Hey, I met her a few days ago, I think. Right, I'll make my rounds, then. Call me if someone finds her, alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

---

"Hello?"

"Tomo-chan… have you heard anything about Kaorin? Chiyo-chan called me…"

"No, nothing. Yomi called a while ago, and I called Kagura, but that's it."

"I'm really worried, Tomo."

"I know, I know. I am, too."

"It's storming really hard out."

"Yeah."

"What if she gets hit by lightning? Or, gets really sick? Well, then I guess she'd be in the hospital, and we could go and see her, but, what if they didn't find her either?"

"I… don't know. I don't want to think about it."

"What should we do?"

"I want to go out and look, but…"

"Tomo-chan… what if that guy finds her again?"

"No… I really don't want to think about that."

"I hope she's alright."

"I do, too, I really do."

---

"Hello…?"

"Have you heard anything, yet?"

"…"

"Sakaki?"

"…"

"Sakaki, what's wrong?"

"I have to go look for her."

"Sakaki, don't, it's horrible outside."

"I can't let her suffer like this."

"If you go out there, you'll only cause her more grief!"

"I have to look."

"Sakaki?"

"I'm leaving, now. Bye, Yomi."

"Sakaki, don't! Sakaki? Sakaki?! Damn it…!"

---

"Hello?"

"Yomi-san?"

"Chiyo-chan."

"Can you help explain to me what's going on?"

"Kaorin's missing… and now Sakaki is after her… she just hung up on me and left."

"In this storm? Oh, no!"

"I tried my best, but…"

"I'll go look for her!"

"No! Chiyo-chan, don't! You'll get sick."

"…y-you're right. But, I'm so worried for them."

"I am, too, Chiyo-chan. We all are. Kagura told me that Nyamo and maybe Yukari are on lookout. Probably in their cars."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah… we can only hope for the best, I guess."

"…"

"…I'm going to call Tomo."

"Alright. I'll see if I can get my parents to help look."

"Okay. See you."

"Bye."

---

"Hello?"

"Tomo, have you heard anything?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Kagura told me that Yukari and Nyamo should be looking."

"That's good."

"Yeah… Chiyo-chan said that her parents are going to be looking, too."

"Yomi… I-I'm scared."

"Wha—"

"Wh-What if that guy finds her again? O-Or what if she c-collapsed out there?"

"Tomo…"

"I-I always p-picked o-on her… I-I don't think that sh-she liked me very much."

"Tomo, just calm down, alright?"

"I-I just thought it was c-cute… h-how much she crushed on S-Sakaki, y-y'know? I a-always picked on h-her for it…"

"Tomo, stop crying."

"I-I th-think that… that… i-it's more th-that just a c-crush, now, Y-Yomi. A-And h-her parents f-found out. Th-They wouldn't w-want s-s-someone like that i-in their family, w-would they?"

"Tomo, what are you talking about?"

"K-Kaorin… sh-she's in love with S-Sakaki, Yomi! C-Can't y-you tell?!"

"…"

"W-We all knew about the crush… b-but me an' K-Kagura were talking… d-didn't you see how she was at Ch-Chiyo-chan's p-place? S-Something was d-different."

"Well… Tomo, I—"

"Y-You didn't see it, d-did you? I-I did… I did… and K-Kaorin must h-have, too. Sh-She must kn-know a-about it, too."

"Tomo, you're not making any sense…"

"Y-Yomi… Y-Yomi… sh-she's in love with S-Sakaki…"

"…"

"Wh-What if S-Sakaki finds out?"

"I…"

"I… I… Y-Yomi…"

"Tomo, please calm down."

"…"

"Tomo?"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I lost it."

"It's all right."

"B-But, it's true. Me an' Kagura f-figured it o-out."

"That could be it, then. I never figured her parents would be that stuck up, though…"

"Y-Yeah, b-but…"

"Tomo, just calm down. Everything will be all right."

"Y-Yeah, thanks, Yomi."

"It's nothing."


End file.
